


all the world's a stage

by the_midnight_huntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!AU, Actor!Nico, Actor!Will, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Jason-Nico is my brOTP, M/M, Oblivious Nico, Oblivious Will, Romance, Theatre! AU, Very Very Light Angst, mostly fluff tho, they are all a big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_midnight_huntress/pseuds/the_midnight_huntress
Summary: ‘Nico is an exceptional actor- he was a child prodigy, he has numerous accolades under his belt- and he has a very loyal fan base. But as opening night draws close, he has been receiving some very harsh criticism from leading magazines of this business, theater critics and even some of our own sponsors due to his apparent lack of participation.’Will frowned a little. ‘I see.’There was no missing the derision laced in the low cadence of the producer’s voice. There was perhaps no one more invested in the play than Nico himself and even Will was loathe to admit that the accusation was quite unjust. But the business world was a brutal place.He shifted uneasily. ‘So, what is your solution?’Reyna laced her fingers in front of her face. ‘I want you to pretend you are dating Nico in front of the cameras.’There was a beat.‘What?’Or: Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, co-stars for the upcoming Broadway sensation 'Shot In The Dark', can not stand to be in the same room together. This is as clear as day, as evident as the earth that revolves around the sun. And they have to pretend to be dating.This can not end well for any of the parties involved.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the first thing about Broadway or big-scale theatre, I live on the other side of the world. Everything here is based on a few google articles, my experience in my med school's drama competition and my imagination. So excuse the errors. I hope you enjoy!  
> Updates every Wednesday.

‘Alright, that’s it for today! Good job, everyone.’

The director’s booming voice cut through the enthralled silence that had descended in the wake of Piper’s stellar performance.

There was an immediate outbreak of noisy chatter as the actors began drifting through the curtains and towards the dressing rooms beyond. The carpenters and technicians rushed onto the stage, completely in their element, starting work on the scenes for the next day. Annabeth Chase was arguing with Leo about experimenting on the stage lights yet again, their gesticulating wild and emphatic and more than a little frustrated.

His shoulders slumped with exhaustion. There was a tell-tale itch in his throat- repercussions of not doing his voice warm-up rituals daily. Honestly, Will was just looking forward to curling up under the blanket at home- perhaps a night of Netflix and greasy Chinese take-out, maybe binge-watch the entirety of _House of-_

_Wham!_

Someone crashed into him, interrupting his musings. With a yelp, he went tumbling backwards and hit his head against the polished floorboards. Stars erupted in front of his eyes.

_What in the name of Cupid’s misaimed arrows-?_

‘Hey, watch where you are going!’

Will groaned pathetically and sat up. A pair of fathomless, dark eyes glared at him from a few steps away. He groaned even louder when he realised who it was.

Nico di Angelo, a prodigy in the world of art and theatre, his co-star and current bane of existence, was wincing and rubbing the back of his head. He shot Will a scathing look and began gathering the sheets of paper and folders he seemed to have dropped during the collision.

‘Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,’ Will muttered reluctantly, but no less sincerely. He was well-aware of his habit of drifting into daydreams at the most inopportune times.

Nico’s mouth curled into a sneer. ‘I know _that_ , dimwit. Be careful next time.’

Heat blazed into his cheeks, whether with embarrassment or anger, he was not sure. ‘I apologized, didn’t I? No need to be such a jerk!’

Nico merely huffed. Once he had collected his stuff, he spun on his heel and marched away, never looking back.

Will allowed a resigned sigh to escape his lips and carded his fingers through his mop of unruly blonde hair, making them stand up on end. He and Nico had been at each other’s throats since the first day of rehearsals. He did not know what he had done to incur the other’s wrath but Nico had always snapped, snarled and sneered at all his attempts at friendship. They argued unceasingly, whether it was about scene editing or about pointing out mistakes in their acting or even where they had to go for their after-rehearsals hang-outs with their other friends.

He shook his head and continued his trek towards the dressing rooms.

Nico di Angelo was a stubborn, arrogant douche who seemed to think he was better than everyone else simply because he had grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth (and probably silver toys to play with too). Will’s fists clenched momentarily before he forced himself to relax.

Not that it mattered. He did _not_ care what Nico thought.

He could only hope that they were professional enough to not let their mutual dislike affect their performance. If he was lucky, after this play was done, he would not have to deal with the other again. The thought made him feel much better.

In the dressing rooms, he was met with a scene of organised chaos.

People rushed about frantically, packing up for the day; laughter and hollering and some swear words in what sounded like Italian and Portuguese filled the air; magazines, burger wrappers and makeup kits covered every inch of every available surface; Drew stood in the center of it all, screeching about someone having mixed glue in her expensive eye shadow palette.

‘Oi, Solace,’ a voice called over the din.

Lou Ellen was waving from her post at the very back of the room. A grin lit up his features. Will maneuvered his way towards her with expert ease.

‘What’s up, Willie? How was rehearsal?’

Will shrugged. ‘Pretty good. I think we finally nailed Scene 4 from the second Act.’

She hummed, not looking up from where she was trying to stuff a pair of scarlet stilettos into her bag. ‘So why do you look like someone backed their car over your puppy, then proceeded to stomp on all you pretty flowers?’

Will blinked. That had been... oddly specific.

‘It’s nothing. I’m just tired.’

Lou Ellen abandoned her attempts to put away the shoes and looked at him. Shoving an errant strand of brightly-coloured hair behind her hair, she narrowed her eyes critically. Will fought the urge to fidget like a guilty pre-schooler.

Fortunately, she decided not to press the issue. ‘Well, I’m almost done here. Get Cecil, will you? Before Drew gets her manicured hands on him. I’m not particularly looking forward to dragging his carcass home.’

Will snorted and turned to do as he was told. He found Cecil crouched behind a couch, sniggering and clutching a pair of binoculars. Will decided not to ask. Instead, he simply grabbed the other boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

-//-//-

‘Ah, William,’ Mr. Chiron greeted him warmly, when he approached the man the following afternoon. ‘Thank you for joining us.’

 ‘It’s no problem at all,’ he replied, firmly ignoring the other boy in his peripheral vision. Instead, he flashed a smile at Malcolm Pace, the playwright, who nodded back.

Nico was leaning against the wall behind him, dressed entirely in a black ensemble and slightly slouched as though the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. His dark eyes had flitted in Will’s direction for the fleetest of moments before he looked away with the barest hint of a sneer on his face.

Will’s own mouth had formed a distasteful scowl in response but he refrained from lashing out.

Mr. Chiron was an amiable and elderly man who had been in the business probably long before Will was even born. His eyes twinkled with mirth beneath a set of bushy eyebrows and his mouth twitched from his even bushier beard, as though amused over a private joke. The director gestured to Malcolm. ‘We would like your opinion on a little scene editing, along with Mr. Di Angelo’s.’

Malcolm held up his ever-present clipboard and sheaf of papers, his grey eyes somber. ‘I have discussed it with the producer as well. Our production _Shot In The Dark_ , fictional though it is, has been based upon a lot of research and facts. As a result, the plot line is straight-forward and quite intense.’

Will nodded. Nico appeared as though he would rather be anywhere else but here.

‘The producer believes that in order to make the characters more relatable, we need to add a softer edge through more whimsical and... _romantic_ scenes,’ the playwright hesitated at the word. ‘After all, in essence, this play is about the relationship between the assassin, Eren, and his target, Noah.’

There was a long pause.

Will mulled over the words. It made sense.

Malcolm cleared his throat and went on, ‘We were thinking of adding a short dance to Act Eight.’

Will’s eyes widened. He racked his brain to remember what Act Eight was. _Ah, of course, Madame Elizabeth’s black-tie charity gala..._

A thrill of anticipation shot through him at the thought. Will was nothing if not a romantic at heart, and he could already envision the scene in the head- the blooming flowers and crystal chandeliers that would be used, the feeling of a pliant body in his arms as they spun to soft strains of music-

‘No.’

For the second time in two days, Nico brought his pleasant reverie to a crashing halt.

_What?_

Will frowned at the other boy. ‘What?’

Nico straightened his posture, no longer appearing bored, but rather focused and determined. Will would have been pleased with it, if what the other was saying did not completely clash with his own wishes. ‘I don’t believe it’s a productive idea.’

Mr. Chiron did not seem perturbed in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to have anticipated this. He was stroking his beard in a contemplative manner. ‘And why do you say that, Mr. Di Angelo?’

‘Well, for one, it will be a strain on the budget,’ Nico explained, briskly. ‘Even a one-minute scene can add to the costs considerably and I doubt Reyna would be too pleased about that. And it will be time-consuming. We’ll have to go for a dance that is appropriate to the theme at hand. Waltz, perhaps?’

The last question was fired at the playwright. Malcolm nodded nervously.

‘Right. So we’ll probably need a tutor for all the other actors out there, even the extras.’ Nico shrugged nonchalantly, resuming his slumped posture against the wall. ‘Frankly, it’s not worth the effort.’

Will felt fury thrum beneath his skin. He had to admit that Nico presented an extremely valid argument. But for some reason, the way Mr. Chiron and Malcolm were nodding their heads to Nico’s words irked him to no end. It felt like handing over another victory to the brooding boy.

He decided to add his two cents’ worth. ‘Well, _I_ think it’s a good idea.’

‘You would,’ Nico muttered under his breath. Will managed to hear him though.

‘What is _that_ supposed to mean?’

Malcolm intervened hastily. ‘It’s alright. We are all entitled to our opinions-‘

‘It _means_ ,’ Nico spoke over the distressed playwright. ‘That you are a rookie, a nobody in this business, who couldn’t possibly _begin_ to understand the technicalities that go behind a major Broadway production such as this-‘

‘Well, what do _you_ think we should do, O All Mighty Actor?’

‘Boys,’ Mr. Chiron broke in, his voice sharp. ‘That is enough.’

‘We need to add smaller, more inconspicuous scenes that portray Eren’s love for Noah-‘

‘I wouldn’t expect you to appreciate something as passionate or as whimsical as dancing-‘

'For your information, I-'

‘ _Enough!’_

They froze.

Will’s chest was heaving and he could scarcely hear over the blood pounding in his head. He had never in all his life been riled up so easily by someone.

And he had never, to this date, ever heard their director raise his voice. He lowered his head in shame, unable to believe he had resorted to such petulant methods of stating his opinion on something.

Yet Nico knew how to push his buttons. He could not help but retaliate.

Mr. Chiron sighed wearily and sank back in his chair. Malcolm glanced from the director to the two actors, as though watching a very intense tennis match.

‘I have heard and noted your opinions and thoughts on the matter. We will take them into consideration when we speak to Ms. Avilla Ramirez-Arellano and Ms. Chase about it.’ He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. ‘That’s all for today. You are free to go now.’

Malcolm offered a terse smile. ‘Thank you for your input.’

Nico turned immediately and walked away. Will exhaled a long breath and glanced at Mr. Chiron. He was contemplating apologizing to the older man. But he and Malcolm seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation now.

He shook his head and went to collect his belongings from the green room. Perhaps a night with his best friends would help clear his thoughts.

-//-//-

‘Budge up,’ Lou Ellen commanded and they moved obediently to make space on Will’s ever-faithful, weathered couch. She plopped down between them, the bowl of popcorn perched precariously on her lap.

Cecil pressed the button on the remote and credits for _House of Cards_ began rolling onto the screen.

Will sighed and relaxed, the tension coiled in his muscles seeping away completely. It was only now, when he was seated comfortably with his best friends, that he realised how uneasy he had been the entire time.

Nico kept plaguing his thoughts.

He shook his head. He was _not_ going to think of the other boy right now. It was supposed to be downtime. He was supposed to be forgetting the stresses of the day, not reliving them.

So what if his heart stung a little bit every time the other offered cold words? Nico di Angelo was a bitter, scornful person by nature and Will was better off without him. He forced himself to watch the show.

Outside the window, inky black darkness fell across the sky and the quiet hum of vehicles faded away. On this chilly December night, very few ventured out. As the show ended, the three of them lay there, throwing popcorn on each other and chatting about everything and nothing, moving smoothly from the topic of their familial lives to gossip at work. Lou Ellen explained how Paolo and Chiara had started dating and Damian’s extreme reaction to that particular bit of news.

‘He’s _totally_ jealous,’ Cecil remarked casually as they snickered.

‘That’s obvious,’ Will added. ‘However, it’s his own fault for arguing with Chiara so often. He was obviously sending her mixed signals, and as a result, lost his chance with her.’

‘Nah, I don’t think he has lost yet,’ Lou cut in. ‘I bet he’ll be with her by the end of this month.’

‘The end of this month?’ Cecil exclaimed. ‘No way! Seeing as how oblivious those two are, they’ll be together by the end of February at _least_.’

‘I don’t know,’ Will mused out loud, humming and tapping a finger against his chin. ‘I think Lou is right. Those two are made for each other.’

To his surprise, his light-hearted words were met with giggles and knowing glances on the part of his friends. He frowned in confusion, looking from one to the other.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘Oh, nothing,’ Cecil replied airily. He flapped his hand and turned to the television where the ending credits were still rolling. ‘You are right. Those two _are_ made for each other.’

‘Just like two other people we know,’ Lou added before collapsing in a fit of hysterics. Cecil was steadily turning red from holding in his guffaws.

‘What is _wrong_ with you two?’

They only laughed harder in response.

Will was beginning to get impatient. He waited for some kind of explanation but when a few minutes passed without any information forthcoming, he gave up. He figured he would unearth their secrets eventually.

‘Fine, be that way,’ he muttered petulantly.

Lou wiped a tear from her eye and patted his knee. ‘Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Willie. We’re just being idiots.’

Will rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, I can see that.’

Even so, he could not help the fond smile from curling his mouth. Right here, in the comfort of his apartment and squished between his two, admittedly crazy, best friends, it seemed like all the hassle and stress of his of the world was miles away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna asks the impossible.

Will sighed softly and stretched the muscles of his neck.

He was standing amidst the pre-rehearsal commotion, a staunch rock weathering the crashing tides. People hustled and bustled about him, hollering at the top of their voices; the seamstresses had haggard expressions on their faces as they begged some actor to _please stay still for one minute_ ; Lou Ellen was working on Drew Tanaka’s makeup, looking beyond frustrated at the girl’s lack of co-operation.

‘Alright,’ Mr. Chiron announced, his deep, bass voice easily carrying over the clamorous din. ‘Let us begin.’

Will hurried to his place in the wings. From there, he had a clear view of the stage. The familiar tingling sensation beneath his skin was back, the anticipation of running another rehearsal. No matter how many times he did this, he never tired of it.

He squinted his eyes and could make out Nico on the opposite side of the stage. Their eyes met for a heartbeat. Nico pursed his mouth into a thin line and looked away. For reasons unfathomable, heat crept up his neck. Will cleared his throat and looked down at the script in his hand. Fortunately, he was distracted by the stage manager marching past him with her customary blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

‘Everybody, get in position,’ Annabeth Chase snapped. The Stoll brothers hastened to obey.

The spotlights roved over the stage, once, twice, three times. Will spotted Leo on the catwalks above, scurrying to and fro, adjusting this or that. The lights finally stopped on one actor lounging against the lockers. The grey walls, the bulletin boards and the tiled floors (carefully made to appear as such) were thrown in sharp relief. The girl was intent upon her cell phone, a pair of earphones hanging limply off one ear, the spitting image of a typical college student.

Annabeth signaled with her fingers. Nico strode onto the stage.

Will felt a tug somewhere in his stomach, a bitter sort of resentment that always made its presence known whenever the other boy was in the vicinity. Yet, he could not deny that Nico was an exceptional actor. He was the pride and joy of Black Cat Productions. His slender frame was coiled with a tension that belied his true potential as an assassin, even as he leaned nonchalantly towards Hazel, who was playing Bonita, the main character’s best friend. It was in the little details that he always added to his expressions that set him apart from his peers. Nico would get completely absorbed in his role.

Yes, Will had to grudgingly accept, Nico was very good at his job.

_‘Excuse me.’_

There was no mistaking that rich baritone. It swept over the auditorium and some people stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold.

Hazel glanced up. The bored expression on her face was instantly replaced by eagerness- a young teenage hoping to catch the eye of the handsome stranger in front of her. Will wondered distantly if such acting prowess ran in the family.

He swallowed hard, feeling suddenly, unexpectedly, nervous.

A rookie, Nico had called him.

The resentment flared again, now settling on his bones and muscle like tar- impossible to ignore.

_I’ll show_ _him._

Nico and Hazel were conversing on the stage now, running through their lines smoothly and effortlessly. Annabeth seemed to relax as more and more time passed with no mishaps. Even Mr. Chiron was nodding now.

As he found Hazel nearing the part where he had to come in, Will took a deep breath. This was it.

Annabeth caught his eye and nodded. Taking his cue, Will strode onto the stage. The harsh lights blinded him for a moment and his eyes spasmed close of their own accord. It took a few precious seconds to reorient himself. He took a few measured steps towards Hazel and Nico faltered mid-step when he caught sight of him.

Nico’s motions were flawless, as always- including the way his surprise morphed into a smoothly blank mask, void of all emotion. Hazel glanced around and caught sight of Will.

‘Hey, Noah!’ Hazel offered a dazzling smile. Underneath the lights, her honey-gold eyes sparkled. ‘Come and say hello. He’s a new student.’

Will was acutely aware of the dozens of eyes fixed upon him like headlamps.

‘How do you do,’ he replied politely, perfunctorily, as he shook Nico’s hand. His brain was scrambling. His thoughts felt like broken strings scattering in the wind.

What was the next line?

‘Noah, was it? Are you one of the friends Bonita so graciously offered to introduce me to?’ Nico’s dark irises were harsh, calculating. They seemed to pierce right through him, as though they knew the turmoil he was going through, as though they were pleased to prove how inexperienced Will was.

Heat crept up his neck and to the tip of his ears. The indignation was thicker than ever. Will swallowed and tried to push past it.

‘Why? Will- will you be taking her up on that offer?’ He blurted out. He cringed internally at having forgotten his lines just because he found Nico’s gaze unnerving (what was _wrong_ with him?).

It would have to do.

‘What? No, that’s not the line,’ Nico exclaimed, completely breaking character.

There was a loud silence.

Will blinked and started back, nonplussed and sheepish. ‘What- I didn’t-‘

Hazel reached out a hand towards Nico. ‘It’s alright, it doesn’t matter-‘

‘Cut!’ the director barked out. ‘What is going on over there?’

‘See, this is why I hate working with rookies,’ Nico cried in frustration, throwing up his hands. ‘They’re all incapable of the simplest things!’

Will gaped. ‘It was a small mistake! No need to get so worked up about it!’

Nico’s mouth curled in a derisive sneer. ‘The scene was going so smoothly too. You just _had_ to ruin it.’

‘Well, you could have improvised,’ Will retorted. His heart was pounding against his rib cage and his vision was tunneling until all he could see was Nico and those cold eyes. He could barely hear the director calling for order or Hazel gripping Nico’s arm and advising them to knock it off. He took a step forward until they were nose-to-nose. ‘After all, isn’t that what great, _experienced_ actors like you are supposed to be able to do?’

Annabeth strode onto the stage now. The loud _click_ of her heels managed to permeate the haze of fury that surrounded his brain. Her expression was livid, stormy grey eyes flashing with the promise of incapacitation if they did not behave.

‘That’s enough, both of you,’ she snapped. ‘Get back in position. We’ll go over the scene again.’

Nico finally glanced away with a scowl. Will found himself breathing in deeply and slowly. It did nothing to help, however. He was still frustrated. He had never felt this angry before.

He moved back into the wings, glancing down at his script to once again memorise his lines. He was in a very bad mood and it was only ten in the morning.

-//-//-

At the end of the day, when inky darkness was spreading across the sky and people were starting to trickle out of the building in twos and threes, Will was summoned into the producer’s office.

He was not too frustrated to feel the apprehension licking at the edges of his consciousness, a myriad of barely-comprehensible thoughts crowding his head. It was most likely because of the... scene he and Nico had made earlier that day. But he could not help but fear it was something else. Was his acting not satisfactory? Would he be kicked out? Was there news about his mother?

He knocked and was rewarded with a brisk “enter” from within. Will entered the office hesitantly, taking note of the polished mahogany desk at one end and the morass of potted plants, hard-backed chairs and coffee table hindering his path towards it.

‘Shut the door, please.’

Reyna was typing away furiously at her laptop. She had yet to look up. The white glow of the screen threw her features into sharp relief, highlighting the severity of her cut jaw, the tightness around her mouth.

Will swallowed hard.

‘Calm down, Solace,’ she said crisply and suddenly, startling him. She typed a few more things, the soft _click-clack_ of the keys the only sound for a few seconds. Finally, she leaned back in her chair and met his gaze. ‘I can tell you are envisioning all kinds of bad scenarios. I assure you, everything is fine. You...are not the issue.’

‘Oh,’ Will said. He relaxed considerably and waited for her to continue.

Reyna fiddled with the paperweight on her desk. She shuffled a few papers. It was uncharacteristic display of anxiety on her part that immediately piqued his interest.

‘I will get right to the point,’ Reyna began. ‘ _Shot In the Dark_ will be our very first production casting two male lead characters in a romantic setting. As such, expectations are high.’ She sighed wearily. ‘In order to attract a greater audience, we need good publicity. I don’t think I need to tell you how tough competition is at the moment. It does not help matters that one of our lead actors is a complete recluse who does not attend any promotional events, charity galas or even interviews. I am referring to Nico.’

As if she had needed to clarify. Will flashed back to their argument that day, the countless spats they had gotten into before.

‘I know,’ he finally responded. ‘What has that got to do with me though?’

‘Nico is an exceptional actor- he was a child prodigy, he has numerous accolades under his belt- and he has a _very_ loyal fan base. But as opening night draws close, he has been receiving some very harsh criticism from leading magazines of this business, theatre critics and even some of our own sponsors due to his apparent lack of participation.’

Will frowned a little. ‘I see.’

There was no missing the derision laced in the low cadence of the producer’s voice. There was perhaps no one more invested in the play than Nico himself and even Will was loathe to admit that the accusation was quite unjust. But the business world was a brutal place.

He shifted uneasily. ‘So, what is your solution?’

Reyna laced her fingers in front of her face. ‘I want you to pretend you are dating Nico in front of the cameras.’

There was a beat.

Then Will sprang out of the chair as though he had been electrified. ‘What?’

‘Hear me out, Solace,’ Reyna said, placating. ‘Right now, this seems to be the quickest way to bring Nico into the critics’ good books.’

He spluttered. ‘But- how- I-‘

‘Statistics reveal that fans appreciate such romantic relationships between characters of the same movie, play or television series. This will significantly increase our target audience size, Nico’s fan base and if you are able to convince him to attend some interviews regarding your relationship, then it will be more than enough to bring good publicity to Nico himself.’

Will could only gawk at her.

This was... preposterous. He and Nico were incapable of spending five minutes in a room together without fighting, what made Reyna think pretend dating was even possible? They had only argued in front of the entire cast and crew _this morning_.

He shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, but it’s not possible. Can’t you ask someone else? Someone who, I don’t know... _knows_ Nico better and actually gets along with him?’

Reyna sighed. ‘The only other people that Nico can actually tolerate are in long-standing, well-publicized relationships themselves. That only leaves you.’

‘We don’t get along,’ Will argued. His head was starting to pound, white-hot jagged pain lancing through his skull. The old bitter resentment was returning. ‘We are always fighting! I hate him and he hates me! Nico is a pompous asshole who thinks everybody is beneath him-‘

The atmosphere seemed to drop by several degrees. Will shut his mouth with a click.

Reyna had not moved, had not even twitched a single facial muscle. Yet somehow, her expression was suddenly very cold and much less understanding- a solid marble veneer slotting into place. He felt that he had offended her somehow. Will was walking on very, very thin ice at the moment.

‘Don’t be so quick to judge. There is more to Nico than meets the eye. I know you two have your differences but I think there is a simple misunderstanding there that you need to sort out, nothing more.’ She offered a small smile. ‘I think Nico tolerates you more than you think. He would not argue so much with someone who made him uneasy.’

Will lowered his head. He mulled over her words, wondering what she meant.

‘You won’t be forced into anything, Will,’ Reyna said quietly. Vaguely, he registered the use of his first name. ‘But I simply feel very strongly about this. Not because of the play. But because Nico needs this more than anyone realises.’

‘What about everybody else?’

‘You can tell your closest friends. But most people will be kept out of the loop, just in case the media comes nosing around. We need their reactions to be as genuine as possible.’

That made sense.

There was another few seconds of silence. The fire in the grate emitted a faint _pop!_

In the end, he was not sure why he accepted. Perhaps because he was curious to see what Reyna saw in Nico, perhaps because he owed her for selecting him to play the lead in the play even though there had been much more talented people present during the auditions.

To be honest, he did not think that Nico had any redeemable qualities. All he could imagine were the blazing, hard eyes, the sneer, the words _rookie_ and _inexperienced_ filling him with trepidation and self-doubt, wondering if he was in over his head.

But for Reyna, he was willing to try.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charade begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the late update. The tide of life swept me away. I hope you enjoy!

The entire building was enshrouded in the pearlescent grey pre-dawn light, its halls eerily silent and brimming with the indistinct, dark shapes of hundreds of objects scattered about- a scant reminder of its occupants in the day time. It felt isolated, surreal.

Just the way he preferred it.

Nico sighed, part-relief, part-exhaustion, as he dumped his bag onto the polished floor. It had been another sleepless night for him- his slumber intermittent with murky dreams, full of things he would much rather forget. He had woken up in the middle of the night, only to find no relief in his waking hours either. Finally, he decided to come here.

He observed himself critically in the mirrors that spanned all four walls of the rooms. It was instinctive now, to push back his shoulders and straighten his posture. It had been a stressful few days, to say the least. He had been trying to slow his spiraling descent into the dark abyss that always came this time of the year. Moreover, the criticism and backlash from their sponsors and Reyna’s concern had been pressing over him like a dark cloud. It was all too much to bear.

Nico stepped over to the stereo and turned it on. It was already set on his favorite music. He found himself relaxing.

The faint strains of music lilted through the empty corridors like a lonely ghost. It was bronze-gold and polished-wood brown and midnight blue- there was sadness there in the gently resolving notes but also peace. Nico stretched his back, curled out his leg, feeling the song resonate in his bones and thrum beneath his skin.

And then Reyna had dropped the bombshell on him, as if the week he was having was not already enough. Nico gritted his teeth and tried to push away the tension in his muscles. But it was futile. His mind kept repeating their conversation, brief snatches of heated words and gentle concern. He wondered if he could have convinced Reyna otherwise if he had argued more, pushed farther.

He absolutely _loathed_ William Solace.

It had not always been that way. He had not been comfortable with working with a new actor. He was supposed to guide the other, offer insight and wisdom, but he was terrible at making connections. But still, he had been patient. Or as patient as Nico di Angelo could be.

Then Will started getting on his nerves. That man had it in for him since the first day. He made Nico flustered- the golden hair that resembled a halo of molten fire wrapped around his head, the twinkling blue eyes. And whatever made Nico out of his depth, he ran from it.

After that, Will made his opinions on the other very clear- how arrogant Nico was, how he had been brought up on his father’s money. Nico had hated him after that, a whirlwind of hurt and fury and bewilderment swirling within him at the uncalled-for harsh words.

The music was still flowing from the speakers but Nico realised abruptly that he was standing still. He shook his head and exhaled sharply through his nose.

 _No use thinking about it_ , he reprimanded himself _. Just relax_.

So he threw back his shoulders, let his eyes flutter shut and _danced._ His movements were smooth and graceful and poised, borne of years of practice. He had to admit that calling Will out during rehearsal had been petty and fairly unprofessional. But he had still been burning with ire after his talk with Reyna and he wanted to unleash his fury on something, anything. If Will Solace wanted to judge someone based on their appearances and rumors, well... he could show the hatred was mutual.

He _really_ needed to stop dwelling on this.

The song wrapped around him, a haunting melody. It seeped under his skin and to his bones and muscles. It set a hazy fog around his brain, blocking out all thoughts.

Nico shut his eyes blissfully. It was just him and the dancing.

-//-//-

He ended up spending hours in the dance studio, as completely engrossed as he was into the music. It was only when the familiar pandemonium of the people arriving for rehearsals seeped through the sturdy walls that he was brought down to earth. He groaned softly as he stretched his sore out his sore muscles, relishing in the pleasant ache that could only come after a hard work-out.  It also helped that his mind felt clearer and his fury was now a simmering presence in the back of his mind, rather than a full gale wreaking havoc in vengeance.

Nico showered quickly in the attached bathroom and swapped the soft grey sweats and shirt with his usual black jeans and a black turtleneck, before locking up the room. The dance studio was Nico’s own haven, a sanctuary where he could hide himself from the rest of the world when everything became too overwhelming. Since Black Cat Productions rarely, if ever, produced musicals, Reyna had handed over the keys to him. It was something he would be forever grateful for.

It was fairly easy to navigate his way through the winding corridors when anyone else might have gotten lost. He had grown up within these walls and it was like a second home to him. Although he preferred peace and quiet, the chaos that accompanied pre-rehearsal time was always soothing in its own way. It reminded Nico that he was not alone. Not as long as he had these people by his side. He weaved through men carrying planks and props and ducked beneath a ladder, smirking when Butch called out a “dude, that’s _bad luck_!”

‘Hey, Nico,’ a cheerful voice called out and Nico offered a faint smile to Piper as she hurried towards the dressing rooms.

He entered the green room, wincing against the lash of sudden noise that hit him. Stepping gingerly over a snoring Clovis in the doorway, he glanced around.

_There he is._

Will Solace was, as always, surrounded by his usual mob of people. There was a perpetual smile on his face as he greeted everyone and inquired after their sister and their neighbor and their neighbor’s dog. His lips tugged downwards into a frown. It baffled him how anyone could remain _so cheery_ all the time.

He took a deep breath. He was suddenly feeling queasy and had to tamp down the instinctive scowl he got whenever he was in the general vicinity of the golden-haired boy.

It was time to put the charade into motion. Never mind the fact he had no idea how they were supposed to go about this. Nico and Will had attempted to discuss their options the night before, but ten seconds into the conversation, they had been insulting each other’s fashion choices. Needless to say, there had been no further consultation that night.

Nico sucked in another deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing_. He strode towards Will with a purpose and confidence in his steps that he did not feel. He was acutely aware of numerous gazes burning into his back and the thought was sending him spiraling into panic.

Was he supposed to hold Will’s hand? Was he supposed to call him a loving pet name? Introduce him to everyone as his boyfriend? Perhaps shocking everyone once and for all would be a good idea-

Fortunately, the decision was taken from Nico’s hand by Will himself. He tilted his head sideways as he spoke with Rachel and in that moment, he caught Nico’s eyes. Instantly, his own lit up with an exuberance that seemed so sincere that Nico was momentarily winded.

‘Nico!’ Will waved him over. When Nico sidled over to his side, feeling self-conscious at all the question eyes upon them, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Nico tensed. Will’s hand on his hip was large and radiated heat as though a furnace was lit inside him. It required every ounce of acting prowess he had to not rip the limb off of him and instead to plaster a smile on his face.

‘Hey, sunshine,’ he murmured, loud enough for Cecil to hear.

Said boy emitted a sound akin to that of a cat coughing up cat-sized hairballs.

‘Hey yourself, Death Boy.’ Will was smiling.

There was a loud crash behind them, followed by a string of rather creative curses and Percy Jackson’s voice rising above all the ensuing din, sounding scandalised.

‘Dude, _what the hell_!’

-//-//-

Will collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor.

The silence in the bathroom was a blessed reprieve and he was sorely tempted to just curl up here for eternity.

Needless to say, there had been quite an uproar afterwards. Everyone was clamoring to know how two people who had seemed ready to throttle each other just a day ago had ended up dating. They surrounded the two and pestered them all day. For the first time since he had joined Black Cat, Will did not want to rehearse. He simply wanted to escape to his tiny, one-bedroom apartment and pretend this was all a bad dream.

As if answering all the nosy questions was not stressful enough- he and Nico had awkwardly fumbled through all the inquiries since they had not discussed the story beforehand- Will was on the receiving end of a cold glare from Jason Grace all day. And considering Jason was built like a brick house and could probably snap Will’s neck in a heartbeat if he dared to even look at Nico askance, it was needless to say he was jumpy and paranoid all day.

As soon as people had left them alone for their respective jobs- albeit with great reluctance and only due to Annabeth herding them away for their first rehearsal- Nico had pulled away from him and hissed, ‘Don’t touch me.’

‘Sorry, _Death Boy_ , but if we’re going to convince everyone of this act, there’s going to be some PDA involved. Whether you like it or not,’ Will retorted.

‘Don’t call me that either,’ Nico snapped.

‘I am doing this for you. _You’re_ the one bringing bad publicity to this production, _you’re_ the one who needs to boost his image, not me. The least you can do is co-operate.’

Nico had shot him a look so scathing that even he had shriveled up from it. But he did not argue and allowed Will to hold his hand for the entirety of the day.

Now Will was hiding in the bathroom, of all places, contemplating his life choices.

‘This is ridiculous,’ he muttered vehemently.

 _Why_ was he doing this again?

A sharp knock on the door jolted him from his thoughts. Will flushed, realising that he was practically kneeling on the bathroom floor and stood up hastily just as Nico entered.

He felt a vindictive twinge of satisfaction when he noticed the irritated look on the younger boy’s face. He had probably been hounded by their colleagues for all the juicy details. Good. It was all Nico’s fault anyways.

‘Ready to go?’ Nico asked, bored.

Will straightened his shirt and carded fingers through his hair. It afforded him some time to put up his mental barriers so that he could face everyone outside. ‘Yeah, let’s go.’

They left the bathroom hand-in-hand. A smile easily slipped onto his face. After all these years, it was easy to put on this mask.

‘Hey, where are you guys going?’ Calypso called from the front desk just as they were about to leave the building.

Will beamed at her. ‘I was just taking Nico out, you know, since we haven’t yet had our first date.’

Her eyes widened. ‘Oh, I see! Have fun then, you guys. And may I say you two make the most _adorable_ couple.’

Will did not have to fake the full-on blush that attacked his cheeks. He cleared his throat nervously and stared at the ground. Nico’s fingers in his twitched as though repressing a violent desire break something.

That brought a smirk on his lips, despite it all.

‘Thanks, Calypso,’ he said sincerely. They began to back away towards the doors. ‘Well, see you tomorrow then.’

‘See you,’ she replied cheerily.

They managed to _not_ make a break for the door.

-//-//-

Their first “date” was at a coffee shop that Nico frequented after rehearsals.

The sky was overcast with roiling, dark clouds threatening a storm. The crisp air stung against the exposed flesh of their faces as they hurried along. Nico had pulled his hand free at the earliest opportunity and thrust them into his pockets, avoiding the other’s eyes. Fortunately, the awkward silence that hung between them did not last long.

The coffee shop was located only a few blocks away in a little, isolated nook of the busy street. Built of soft, grey stone, with white letters announcing it as _Demeter’s Brew_ and large windows, it afforded a cozy feeling that Will immediately liked. The interior was even better. It was warm and the scent of coffee- dark, bitter, intoxicating- and baked goods wafted towards them as soon as they entered.

‘Wow,’ he said, looking around in curiosity. ‘I’ve never been here before.’

There were colorful sofas- yellow, moss green, seizure-inducing orange that Will absolutely adored- scattered around on the linoleum floor. Mismatched china decorated the cabinets on the wall and there was even a book shelf at the end farthest from the doors. It was empty except for an aged woman at the counter and a man with his laptop sitting near the books.

‘It’s not very well-known,’ Nico replied to his earlier statement. ‘But Demeter makes the best coffee I have ever tasted. And I am known to have high standards.’

Will snorted. He had to bite his tongue to refrain from tossing forth a scathing retort to _that_. It would not do to sabotage their charade as soon as it had begun.

They grabbed seats nearest to the windows, in full view of the public and any nosy reporters that might be lurking around. A preppy young waitress materialised out of seemingly nowhere to take their orders. Nico ordered a black coffee (surprise, surprise) and Will a caramel latte, and on a spur of the moment, added an apple pie too.

‘You’re not afraid of ruining your appetite?’ Nico quirked an eyebrow.

‘Nah,’ Will replied cheerfully. ‘I’m not exactly the best cook. It’s better to eat when something edible’s on the menu.’

‘Figures.’

Will scowled at him. ‘What is _that_ supposed to mean?’

‘It means that you don’t exactly appear to have the cognitive capacity of being able to put together a decent meal.’

Nico was leaning back on the chair, a smirk curling his mouth. His anger flared.

‘Excuse you, I was pre-med student before joining theater,’ he shot back.

The smirk faltered. Nico’s eyes widened in surprise and he leaned forward, allowing the chair to drop to the floor with a loud thud.

‘Really? Why did you join theater then?’

Will huffed and glanced away. A maelstrom of emotions were erupting inside of him- frustration and regret and doubt about the path he had taken- and it would not be fair to take it out on Nico. In spite of what he thought of the egotistical actor, he did not think Nico meant any harm by that question. He seemed genuinely curious.

There was another awkward silence. After a moment, Nico got to his feet. Will looked up at him but the other boy merely moved towards the book shelf. He returned a moment later with a very familiar hardback in his hands.

‘Harry Potter? _You_ read Harry Potter?’ Will’s eyes cleared, his usual felicity replacing the morose expression from earlier.

‘Yeah, so what?’ was the defensive answer.

‘I never took you for the nerdy type.’

The dark-haired young man rolled his eyes. ‘Reading books is not, as you put it so callously, _nerdy_. It is actually a very productive way of spending your time. And yes, I read Harry Potter. It’s actually one of my favorite book series.’

Will laughed softly, stilled a bit bemused. Before he could respond to that, the waitress reappeared with their orders.

As soon as she left, the two launched into a discussion about the book currently in Nico’s possession, _The Half-Blood Prince_ , and the various personality traits of one of the most controversial characters of the series.

‘Of course you’d like Snape,’ Nico cried in exasperation. He threw up his hands, as he was prone to do when particularly agitated. ‘You seem the type to fall for tragic love stories and such nonsense.’

‘Hey,’ Will exclaimed indignantly, stabbing his fork in the apple pie to enforce his point. ‘Snape sacrificed so much for Lily. Do you have any idea how painful unrequited love can be?’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Nico snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘He sacrificed _so much_ when he tormented Harry throughout his time in Hogwarts. And Neville too. Real mature way to handle the situation.’

‘You’re such a cynic.’

‘I’m being realistic.’ Nico grabbed a fork and attacked the apple pie. Their utensils clinked for a moment, but both of them were so engrossed in their argument that they failed to notice the absurdity of the situation. ‘If Snape had really loved her, he would have proven it by not going into the Dark Arts. And what did he do? Oh, yeah. _He entered the Dark Arts._ ’

Will gasped dramatically and wrenched the plate towards himself. ‘That’s it. No more pie for you.’

‘Hey! Give that back, you pig.’ Nico launched himself over the table and a quiet tussle followed as they fought over the plate and bickered over the finer points of Rowling’s plot in _The Half-blood Prince._

It will be only later, when Will is curled up under the blankets, the drone of the television a soothing buzz in the background, that they will realise that they had not fought once during their pretend date. That the stoic and standoffish Nico was, in fact, a huge geek and was proud to call himself a Hufflepuff. That they had, despite all odds, found a common ground from which they could work forwards.

But for now, their easy laughter and boisterous voices filled the tiny coffee shop, as rain began to pelt against the windows. Demeter watched silently from her post at the counter and smirked to herself.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and Dine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhmyGod there were so many typos in the last chapter, I can't believe I missed them. I'm really sorry about that. I hope this one's better. Enjoy!

His dreams were the same- murky, indecipherable, a coagulated mass of darkness accumulated from years of regrets and bad decisions. He rose from it with difficulty, as though it was dragging him under.

Nico pressed his face into the pillow for a long moment, his breathing labored and heart beating a tempo against his rib cage. It always took a few minutes for him to regain his bearings. It did not matter if he could recall his dreams afterwards or not, it always left him with a crushing sense of foreboding and despair.

The familiar sensations now permeated his consciousness and helped ground him- the scratchy fabric of his sheets against his skin, the low hum of cars outside, Jason’s footsteps in the corridor as he passed the bedroom door. His walk was quite distinct and soothing in its predictability- firm, purposeful, confident. Nico breathed in and out for a few moments before rolling out of bed.

He was still feeling a little out of it as he showered and threw on a pair of faded black jeans and a grey shirt which had materialised from the depths of his closet some time ago. He padded out into the kitchen where a plate of bacon and eggs had been set up on the table- along with a cup of authentic Italian coffee.

Nico groaned aloud in gratitude as he latched onto the cup. The warmth from it helped ease the lingering stress from his not-quite-nightmare and he shot his housemate a smile. Jason grinned back at him from where he was perusing his copy of the script at the table.

‘Feel better?’

Nico nodded earnestly, took another scalding sip and dug into the food.

‘How was the “date” then?’ Jason asked, a mischievous smile and a wiggle of eyebrows accompanying the question.

‘Oh my God, Jay, stop.’ Nico threw a piece of toast at him. He caught it and promptly put it in his mouth. ‘You sound like Leo. He’s a bad influence on you, I swear.’

Jason laughed. ‘Alright, alright, but seriously though. How did it go?’

Nico thought about that. The pretend date had actually gone much smoother than he had anticipated. He had not had the urge to brutally murder Will, at any rate. It was progress.

He said as much to Jason.

The smile faded from his friend’s face, replaced by a more pensive countenance. ‘That’s good, right? It means you two might be actually be able to pull it off,’ Jason hummed.

‘I know,’ replied Nico, in a voice that betrayed his bemusement. ‘When Reyna suggested this charade, I thought it was crazy. Funny how things work, huh?’

‘Did he treat you alright, though?’ Jason glanced sideways at him. ‘Just because this is all fake doesn’t mean he gets to treat you anything less than ideal.’

‘It’s _fine_ , Jason. I can look after myself. I am an adult now.’

‘Even so,’ insisted the other. ‘If he gives you trouble, I can guarantee that you’ll find his body floating in a canal somewhere.’

Nico had just taken a sip of coffee and promptly choked. ‘You can’t do that. You don’t have a mean bone in your body!’

‘I can too!’ Jason huffed petulantly, put down the sheaf of papers and turned fully towards him. There was a flash of something in the electric blue eyes, a darker emotion that Nico had not seen in a long, long time. He dared not identify it out loud. ‘If push comes to a shove, I can make Solace sorry. I think it’s time to give him the old shovel speech.’

That prompted a laugh out of Nico. Jason’s shoulder’s relaxed, his eyes clearing of the fearsome expression he had been sporting before.

‘Alright, alright, there won’t be any need of that,’ replied the younger boy, secretly relieved to have his good-natured friend back. He shoveled some eggs in his mouth. ‘So what’s on the agenda for today?’

There was a loud screech as Jason pushed back his chair and stood up. ‘We have got a new sponsor. Reyna texted me saying that he was eager to meet you.’ He walked out of the kitchen, his voice becoming more muffled. ‘Oh, yeah. We’ve also added a scene to the script apparently. Something about a ballroom dance?’

Nico nodded. It took a beat for the words to register in his brain. Then he sprang to his feet as though he had been electrified.

‘Wait, _what_?’ he screeched. He marched out of the room towards Jason, who was packing his stuff for the day. ‘You’re telling me they took Solace’s advice over _mine_?’

‘Uh,’ Jason dragged out the word hesitantly. ‘Yes?’

‘ _Merda_.’ Nico threw up his hands. ‘I can’t believe this! All my case points were logical! They were in the company’s best interests! Adding that scene would only put a strain on our already measly budget! Why on earth did Reyna agree to this?’

‘I think it’s something to do with that new sponsor. He expressed interest in seeing that scene and offered to make it happen.’ Jason shrugged. ‘It was too good a chance to pass up.’

‘Oh, so now we’ll take tips from pretentious, old, filthy rich sponsors who don’t know a single thing about theater or budgeting?’

Jason sighed. ‘I don’t know, Neeks. You can vent out your frustrations to Reyna about it but it won’t do much. It’s all been decided. The makeup and props departments have already received clearance to start working on it.’

He had a fair point. Nico _hated_ it when Jason was reasonable and practical. He grumbled and grouched away as he grabbed his wallet and phone and raced out of the door towards the car.

-//-//-

His mood only worsened once they arrived at the theater. Not only Will Solace awaited him at the doors, providing an unnecessary reminder of the roles they had to play, but an air smug satisfaction hung about him as he proffered his hand to Nico.

Gritting his teeth, he had no choice but to accept. He could feel the curious gazes drilling into the back of his head.

‘Hey, _sunshine_ ,’ he muttered. ‘What a _hideous_ sweater you are wearing this morning.’

Will merely laughed at the assessment, glancing down at the seizure-inducing orange adorned with a dancing reindeer on the front. ‘Thanks, Death Boy. I know you secretly love my sweaters.’

They pulled away, slowly, discreetly, from the onlookers and Nico let go of the hand as though it was scorching him. The ire in him burned hotter, though. It bubbled viciously, steadily, until it was a raging inferno threatening to explode any moment. The Cheshire grin now on Will’s face did absolutely nothing to help.

‘Shut up,’ he growled.

Will widened his eyes innocently. ‘But I didn’t even say anything.’

‘You’re thinking it.’

‘Damn right, I am,’ crowed Will. He crossed his arms over his chest and after glancing around surreptitiously to ensure no one was eavesdropping, he added, ‘Don’t be such a sore loser, di Angelo.’

‘Stop gloating. You didn’t even offer a coherent argument to Chiron. All you did was blow hot air about whimsical notions and- and- wax lyrical about passion or whatever-‘

‘Just because you have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, Nico di Angelo,’ interrupted Will sweetly, ‘doesn’t mean we all do. Some of us actually appreciate a bit of whim in an otherwise hard-hitting plot.’

_‘Did you just quote Hermione Granger at me?’_

‘Yeah,’ said Will delightedly. ‘I have been waiting to do that for a long time, you know.’

This was it. Nico was completely, utterly, one hundred percent _done_ with this conversation.

He spun on his heel and marched away from the little niche they had hidden themselves from the rest of the crew. He did not know why it was so important, only that it absolutely stung to have his clearly more judicious reasoning overridden for the sake of pleasing a sponsor _. Reyna should have sided with me_. It was a foolish thought, immature, petulant. But the taste of defeat burned on his tongue- bitter, acrid.

‘Nico!’

The familiar, sweetly joyous voice preceded a set of flying footsteps before he found himself with an armful of little sister. He squeezed her tightly, burying his face in the cinnamon curls and breathing in the jasmine scent. Hazel clung just as hard, as though they had been separated by years rather than just a few hours.

She pulled back. Tawny, golden eyes observed him critically. ‘How are you? How did it go yesterday with Will?’

Nico shrugged. Right now, he was too infuriated with Will to admit a single good thing about their date.

Her eyes slid from him to over his shoulder to where Will was. She seemed to understand at once. Hazel linked their arms together and started dragging him towards their group of friends. Leo seemed to be regaling a tale involving Jason, a brick and a wayward Frisbee to much laughter.

‘Don’t worry about Will,’ Hazel added in a low voice, as they were seamlessly integrated into the conversation. ‘If anyone asks, I just pulled you away from being all lovey-dovey with your boyfriend because I missed my brother.’

Nico squeezed her hand on his forearm. He was truly lucky to have a sibling like her.

But he knew he could not avoid Will forever. They had a farce to enact after all. So, as Annabeth announced the day’s schedule and everyone geared down for another gruelling rehearsal, Nico found himself migrating towards Will again. He kept his head down and expression closed off. Will did not attempt to make conversation, apparently getting the message. But he took Nico’s hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles. The touch was feather-light, barely there.

It was... it was quite distracting actually.

Nico peeked over at the taller boy but Will seemed completely unaware of his actions. He quickly faced the front again, face burning, afraid of- what?

He was not sure.

And when Leo suggested heading over to a karaoke bar to celebrate another job well done- they had tackled a particularly tricky scene that had been troubling them for some time- Nico had no choice but to invite Will as well. Out of his friend group, only Jason, Hazel and Reyna were made privy to the secret and so he had to continue the act even with his inner circle.

He sighed to himself. He felt suddenly quite exhausted. A pressure was building behind his eyes. He did not want to be in Will’s presence any more than he had to but it seemed he would not be able to shake the other off any time soon.

 

-//-//-

Contrary to the impression one might get because of the name, _Wine and Dine_ was not a high-end restaurant catering to bureaucrats and Hollywood stars. It was actually a karaoke bar, located in one of the numerous upscale districts of New York City and owned by a man whose actual name no one knew but everyone called Mr. D. However, there was little doubt that the bar was infinitely better than the ones teenagers were apt to frequent after school hours. With flashing neon lights in hues of bubblegum pink, highlighter green and periwinkle blue, a dance floor occupying most of the polished redwood floor and sturdy wood furniture scattered over the remaining space, it was the perfect relaxation spot for the more well-off youth- people like Nico and his friends, children of prosperous business men, Arab royals.

Nico and Will had entered hand-in-hand, the older boy beside him regarding everything with wide eyes. His jaw had dropped open even further when the bouncer at the door recognised Nico in a heartbeat, pulled aside the velvet rope and ushered them inside with a “have a nice night, Mr. Di Angelo.”

Nico had revelled in the gobsmacked expression on Will’s face as he had replied, ‘Thank you, Argus.’

They were all crowded at a single table in a corner that might as well have had their names on it. Nico was pressed into Will’s side, their thighs brushing and the other’s warmth seeping through the clothes. Piper was watching them with a knowing smirk on her face, her kaleidoscope eyes glinting in the dim lighting. Nico determinedly avoided her gaze. The last thing he wanted was for someone to goad him and Will into more affectionate behavior.

Jason and Percy were up on the stage, singing a terribly off-tune rendition of Adele’s _Set Fire to the Rain_ , complete with dramatic swooning and erratic hand gestures. The rest of them were in hysterics. Even Nico caught himself smiling at their antics. Leo was arguing with the bar man, something about letting him add lasers to the karaoke machine.

‘You are all insane,’ Reyna muttered, as Jason and Percy finally finished their song and threw themselves in their seats, flushed and grinning.

Will wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. ‘That was hilarious. You guys do this every week?’

‘Sometimes twice a week,’ replied Percy, laughing. ‘I always feel like I am rediscovering my inner Beyonce when I get up on stage, you know?’

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. ‘Yes, Seaweed Brain, you were born for the stage. We have heard this story a dozen times.’

Nico averted his eyes from this display of affection from the couple, his gaze roving over the dance floor instead. But his attempts to pull away from the conversation did not matter in the least because Percy swung his arm around his shoulders. He was slightly sweaty and the whiff of cologne that Nico was all too familiar with wafted towards him.

He tensed almost imperceptibly.

He was over Percy, he _was_. Thanks to Jason's pushing and prodding, he had been able to move on, to confess his crush on Percy _to_ Percy and even had a good laugh about it with Annabeth afterwards. But there was that residual awkwardness that made him avoid the others for a week after that ordeal just because he could not look into those sea-foam eyes anymore. Something had been shattered within their friendship, something irreparable.

But Percy was _trying_. And the least Nico could do was try too.

Across from him, Jason was eyeing him shrewdly. With years of knowing someone, of sharing your darkest secrets and your most primal fears, of living together under the same roof and acclimatising to each other’s idiosyncrasies, came an understanding so innate that no words were needed to communicate. One golden eyebrow arched ever so slightly. The blue eyes asked a silent question. _Are you okay?_

Nico raised his glass and took a sip of his soda. _I will be._

That seemed good enough for Jason. He offered Nico a small smile and turned away to chat with Piper.

Will seemed to sense the quiet exchange. He glanced from one to the other in slight confusion.

‘Hey, Will,’ Percy exclaimed, breaking into Nico’s thoughts. His arm was still around his shoulders. ‘I guess you’ll be hanging out with us now, huh?’

An eyebrow wiggle accompanied the words. Nico groaned and slapped his palm on Percy’s face, pushing him away.

‘Shut up, Jackson.’

‘What? It’s a legitimate question!’

‘Wow, big words, Percy, be careful you don’t choke on them.’

Percy rolled his eyes and addressed Will again. ‘That means you have to perform the initiation ceremony.’

‘Uh, initiation ceremony...?’

Will was beginning to look apprehensive. Given how his friends could be, Nico did not blame him in the slightest.

‘Oh, yeah,’ Jason added. Nico shot him a withering look. ‘You need to sing at least one song tonight.’

Will chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. ‘Uh, well, okay, I guess.’

He got to his feet and, amidst much cheers and yells of encouragement, selected a song on the karaoke machine. Nico watched with morbid fascination, curious despite himself to see how good of a singer Will was.

Will was... he was not _terrible_. His voice was low, with a soft raspy quality to it and he was on tune at least. He was much better than Percy and Jason, although a yowling cat might be better than them. But Nico had a good time laughing at him for it.

‘Good thing we’re not doing a musical then,’ he said, smirking.

‘What? It wasn’t that bad, was it?’

‘William Solace,’ said Nico, his voice solemn, face grave. A smile cracked through a second later. ‘You _sucked_.’

Will clutched his chest in theatrical dismay. ‘You wound me, Death Boy. And here I thought you liked me for my sensational singing abilities.’

Nico snorted and shoved his shoulder in a playful gesture. He did not even think about the action, it just came. ‘I keep you around for comic relief.’

‘Ah, you have shattered my fragile heart! Oh, the _agony_.’

A giggle brought them crashing to the present. Heat blazed in his cheeks as Nico suddenly realised that they had an audience. Calypso was watching them with amused eyes.

‘You guys are so cute,’ she squealed.

Frank shot them a supportive smile, clearly under the impression that he was helping matters. ‘You really are good for each other.’

‘Ah, well- I don’t-‘ Nico floundered. Beside him, Will cleared his throat and looked away.

Fortunately, Leo swooped in right at that moment and rescued Nico from digging up an appropriate response.

‘Hey, you guys! What are you all sitting around here for? Let’s dance!’

‘Good idea,’ Jason agreed. Everyone started getting up.

‘You too, Nico,’ Leo added cheerfully. ‘Show your boy some of your moves!’

_So much for the rescue._

Nico shook his head and tried to sit out but Calypso and Frank and Piper were watching him curiously, and perhaps a tad suspiciously, and he had no choice but to agree. He could not afford to mess this up.

‘Come on,’ he said gruffly, grabbing Will’s hand and practically dragging him away.

He thought he heard a whistle and a catcall behind him, followed by Leo’s voice saying, ‘Wow, someone’s eager!’

Gritting his teeth, he attempted to shove his way through the bodies, trying to find a secluded spot on the dance floor. But it was packed and everyone was too close to him. He could barely breathe. The air was humid and sluggish, the smell of perspiration and tile cleaners invading his nostrils, clogging his wind pipe.

And suddenly, he was not on a dance floor in a karaoke bar, but a car, with its horribly mutilated door pressing down on him as he tried to scream, tried to breathe, and won’t somebody help, please-

‘-...co? Nico! Nico!’

He came to his senses abruptly. He was swaying dangerously and strong arms came up to wrap around his waist. Nico could make out a fuzzy outline, golden hair glinting in the flashing lights. His eyesight cleared and he recognised Will.

‘Are you okay?’ Will’s eyes were concerned, and perhaps, pitying.

Nico pushed him away violently.

‘I’m fine.’

Will pursed his lips. ‘You’re obviously not. Come on, let’s go out. I can’t breathe in here.’

It was a tactic Nico was overtly familiar with. Will was pretending that _he_ was the one bothered by all the noise and pounding music, when in fact, it was all for Nico’s benefit. But he was bone-weary by this time and had no desire to refute the other. So he followed Will outside.

A bracing gust of air greeted them as they stepped outside through a side door. Nico gulped in lungful of breaths as though he was starved of oxygen. His head was beginning to clear now. He felt calmer.

Will regarded him warily. ‘Are you feeling better now?’

Nico collapsed against the brick wall. The rough brick texture pressed against his shoulders, grounding him. He managed a shaky nod but found that he could not look the other in the eye. He could not believe he had showed weakness in front of Will. He did not want to be pitied, or mocked.

There was silence for a long time.

The temperature was dropping. The heavy wooden door muffled the ruckus from the inside, blanketing them in an awkward silence. Will’s breaths rose in front of him like silvery wisps of clouds. His eyes glittered in the semi-darkness.

‘Do you want to head back?’ said Will softly after some time. ‘We could take a walk.’

‘Honestly? I’d love to,’ said Nico wearily. ‘But the others-‘

‘- can take their time,’ finished Will. He stood straighter now, pushing back his shoulders and his mouth set in a stubborn manner. ‘You’re obviously not comfortable in there. They’ll understand why you had to duck out.’

The door swung open again as someone stepped out, bringing with them a snatch of music and laughter and sounds of tinkling glasses.

‘Okay,’ Nico said finally. ‘Let’s go.’

He sent a quick text to Hazel, explaining why he was leaving early. Her response came almost immediately, full of love and concern. He smiled slightly and then set off after Will.

They walked in silence for a while. Not surprisingly, it was Will who spoke first.

‘Hey, Nico...?’

Nico hummed noncommittally.

‘Do you really despise dancing that much?’

He felt a scowl beginning its ascension on his face. He had feared this- the “well-meaning” curiosity, the intrusive questions, as though Nico was an exhibit at a museum. He would deal with it the same way he had dealt with therapists and nurses his whole life. But before he could speak, Will noticed his displeasure and hastened to add:

‘I’m talking about the play, not- not what happened tonight.’

Oh.

‘You just- you seemed pretty angry about the whole ballroom dancing thing.’ Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. ‘I just thought- never mind.’

Nico stared at him, bemused. They had come to a halt underneath a street light. Beneath its soft, incandescent glow, he could see the faint blush spotting his cheeks, the nervous shifting of his eyes as though Will expected Nico to lash out.

Which was... which was a fairly valid concern, to be honest.

Nico exhaled heavily. Any lingering resentment he may have had about their little spat this morning bled out of him. And besides, it was all beginning to seem a little childish in his eyes now. Maybe he had over-reacted. Maybe they both had.

‘It’s not that.’ Nico shook his head. ‘I was simply speaking from an objective point of view. But Mr. Chiron, Reyna and Annabeth know best. And I guess we need to keep our sponsors invested in the play.’

‘Oh.’ The relief in Will’s voice was palpable, even if Nico could not see it on his face because of the shadows that had befell them as they moved away from the street light.

They resumed walking. After that, conversation flowed easily, swiftly. They meandered down the street, the asphalt winding into the darkness beyond like a black ribbon, discussing some more about their shared love of reading, their conflicting opinions about various characters in the stories.

Nico was so engrossed in validating his opinions on Peter Pettigrew- _he_ _was a traitor, who valued his life over his best friends’, how could Will excuse his behavior?_ \- that it was with a jolt of surprise that he realised they had reached the theatre building. The feeling was surreal, as though he had missed a step going down the stairs. Since when had the two of them felt this comfortable in the other’s presence?

‘So,’ Will said. He seemed awkward. Nico felt the same. ‘This is it then.’

‘Yeah. I guess it is.’

‘This was fun.’ Will grinned at him with such genuine pleasure that Nico could not begrudge him for it. ‘Much better than if we had stayed at the karaoke bar.’

Nico rolled his eyes. ‘Now you’re just buttering me up.’

‘I’m telling the truth,’ protested Will.

‘Okay, okay.’

They reached Nico’s car and looked at each other for a long moment.

‘Well, goodbye then,’ Will said.

He turned on his heel and walked away, not towards one of the few remaining cars in the parking lot but towards its entrance. He probably took the bus to go home. The thought unsettled Nico for some reason and he almost called out to the other boy, almost offered to drive him home.

But he did not. Instead he just watched the figure disappear around the corner and out of sight.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Will meets the Competition (TM) , Nico is oblivious and feelings are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because I had to study for a test yesterday. Second year in med school is kicking me hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

‘Blue would look better.’

‘I think it should be white.’

‘Blue would bring out his eyes, though.’

‘White would complement Nico’s black tux.’

‘Blue!’

‘White!’

‘Blue!’

‘White!’

‘ _Guys_ ,’ Will intervened, exasperated. Lacy and Mitchell turned towards him. ‘Shouldn’t you be asking my opinion on this?  I’m the one who’s going to wear it, after all.’

The two costume designers looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Will could not help be a little annoyed and confused about the reaction.

‘Oh, Willie,’ Lacy wheezed out, wiping tears from her eyes. ‘Oh, sweet, little, _naive_ Willie.’

‘I wasn’t aware I said something comical,’ Will retorted.

Lacy stepped up on her toes to squeeze his cheeks in a theatrical manner. ‘I wouldn’t take fashion advice from you if you were the last living person on earth and I wanted to go to prom with the zombies.’

Mitchell’s guffaws reverberated in the tiny room they had been allotted. Will scowled heavily.

‘What’s wrong with the way I dress?’ He looked down at his outfit. He had paired a plaid yellow shirt with a cherry-red sweater cargo pants and orange sneakers. He personally thought he looked pretty good for someone who had not bothered to do his laundry for the past two weeks.

Lacy just shook her head in despair.

They were currently in a small sequestered room away from the hullabaloo of the other seamstresses and actors that were getting fitted. The carpet was littered with rolls of fabric, pieces of coloured threads like multi-coloured sprinkles on a cupcake dotting its bleak, grey surface. Designing and fitting costumes was an exhausting job but Will did not mind. It meant some reprieve from their back-to-back rehearsals and allowed him to imagine how his character would come together.

After much haggling and bickering and comparing notes, Lacy and Mitchell finally agreed on a white two-piece suit with a white button down shirt and a blue tie to finish the ensemble. Will escaped as soon as he was able, breathing a sigh of relief as he sauntered into the open and airy entrance hall. As much as he had been glad for the chance to not rehearse until his throat closed off, he was even happier to be away from the claustrophobic room.

He moved towards the reception desk but then he froze. Will blinked in confusion.

Nico was conversing with someone animatedly; his hands moved erratically in a way that Will knew meant he was excited. The other man was tall, Asian, with a slim, wiry build and glossy black hair slicked back. He was smiling at Nico in a strangely fond manner. It irked at Will for some reason.

He marched towards the duo, his footsteps thudding loudly in the hall and echoing off the gleaming tiles. Nico turned to him in surprise.

‘Oh, hey, Will,’ he said. He was not smiling at his presence exactly, but he was not scowling either and Will counted that as a win.

‘Hey, Death Boy,’ Will replied easily. He slipped an arm around Nico’s waist and turned to the other man, extending a hand. ‘And you must be...’

‘Nakamura,’ the man supplied, shaking his hand. ‘I am Ethan Nakamura, CEO of Nakamura Inc. and a sponsor for this incredible, incredible play.’

‘Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Mr. Nakamura,’ Nico cut in, rolling his eyes, but he did not seem too annoyed. That was strange in itself. Nico had been furious at the sponsor’s intervention in the play and the subsequent addition to it. What had changed?

‘We were just discussing the scene I requested be added,’ Nakamura said. His voice was a smooth baritone, pleasant and business-like when he addressed them both, yet becoming softer when he looked at Nico.

Something twanged inside Will again. He decided not to address it for now.

‘I loved your idea,’ he said instead, grinning.

Nakamura chuckled quietly. ‘What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart.’

They talked some more, tweaking the scene here and there, ruminating on improvements and budgeting. Finally, Nakamura excused himself to speak with the producer and director, leaving the two of them alone.

‘What was _that_ about?’

Nico frowned, turning to look up at him. There was no one else in the hall, yet the shorter boy did not pull away. Will did not know what to make of that either. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean- didn’t you notice-‘ Will spluttered to a halt, seeing the completely bewildered look Nico was shooting his way. ‘Never mind.’

Now Nico extricated himself from his grip. ‘We should go check in with the others.’

They found Percy and Jason still caught in the clutches of the seamstresses, sheets of fabrics pinned all over them and Piper at a dressing table on the other side of the room with Lou Ellen, debating the merits and demerits of some makeup brand or the other. Percy seemed to be arguing with Julia Feingold about making him a mermaid costume. Will decided not to ask.

‘Hey, Neeks,’ Jason greeted cheerily, ignoring Percy’s ranting. ‘Hey, Will. You guys done with your fitting?’

Nico shrugged. He flopped onto one of the couches scattered throughout the room and Will sat down beside him, close enough that their shoulders brushed, their hands still intertwined. ‘Yeah. Mine was pretty straightforward, really. I asked for a black tuxedo.’

Jason sighed. ‘Seriously, Nico? Would it hurt for you to have a little color in your life?’

‘I don’t need to. Not without Jackson resembling a flashing billboard right there.’

‘I heard that!’

They laughed together.

‘I don’t see why this is necessary, though,’ grumbled Nico. ‘It seems a waste. I mean, where else am I even going to wear a suit?’

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Jason drawled sarcastically. ‘Maybe you could actually attend some of the galas and interviews Reyna arranges for us?’

‘Meh, I’ll pass.’

‘Oooh, that reminds me!’

Piper had perked up, having overheard their conversation. She immediately descended upon them, her eyes flashing different colours in her ebullience- steel grey and cotton-candy pink and blue-grey of the ocean.

‘I know where you can wear a suit,’ she exclaimed.

Nico groaned. ‘Just kill me now.’

Will chortled and poked his arm. ‘It’s your fault for opening your mouth.’

Piper ignored them both. ‘My dad’s new movie premiere is next week. He’ll be holding a party before the release. Everyone who’s anyone will be there. We should go!’

‘That sounds great,’ Percy enthused. He seemed to have failed to convince Julia and had resigned himself to making his own mermaid costume for Halloween.

‘That sounds _awful_ ,’ Nico countered. ‘There’s no way I’m going.’

‘Oh, come on, don’t be such a party pooper,’ Percy whined.

‘My dad will personally invite you, you know,’ Piper added. ‘He would be really happy if you came.’

‘It’s fine,’ Jason intervened hastily, to Will’s surprise. ‘If Nico doesn’t want to come, he doesn’t have to.’

Will glanced at Nico, wondering what was going on. The other boy was hunched slightly, as though preparing himself for an ambush, his mop of dark hair concealing his eyes. Guilt flitted across his countenance for a moment, and pressed against his side, Will could feel him stiffening.

Nico took a deep breath and looked up. ‘It’s fine. I’ll go.’

‘Really?’ Piper lit up and clapped her hands. ‘That’s great! Dad will probably call you all to invite you himself later. I’ll go tell Annabeth and Hazel.’

She disappeared, muttering about what she was going to wear, a whirlwind of excited energy and half-concocted plans. Jason glanced at Nico, eyes filled with concern, but before he could initiate conversation, he was distracted by Julia pulling him and Percy into another discourse about their costumes.

Will looked down at Nico. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Of course,’ Nico snapped, more than a little agitated. He looked away pointedly. ‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

There were numerous things he could have responded with but in the end, Will decided not to argue. Nico could keep his pride.

-//-//-

It was a slow day. Annabeth and Mr. Chiron had agreed on another technical run after a failed attempt by Leo to sync the stage lights and sound mixer and setting a fire on the main catwalk instead.

Will spent most of the time slumped into one of the multitudinous chairs scattered around the chair when he was not practicing his cues up on the stage, clutching his script and a cup of coffee as though his life depended on him. He was going home for the weekend and knew that he would not have time to rehearse over there. Nico remained by his side the whole time, a somnolent look on his features that Will was horrified to admit was rather adorable.

He shook his head. He really _was_ tired.

As soon as the day ended, he grabbed his duffel bag from the green room and rushed out. He realised belatedly that he had forgotten one very crucial detail.

‘Will,’ called a voice from behind him.

Nico ran up to him, slightly out of breath and his signature scowl in place. ‘Where are you rushing off to?’

‘I have to get home.’

‘Right now?’ Nico squinted at him. ‘Jason and Percy were thinking of going to the bowling alley today. They invited you, you know.’

Will stopped. He sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, wondering how to excuse himself without angering the other boy or giving himself away.

‘It’s kind of important, Nico. I’m sorry. I won’t be able to make it this time.’

‘You don’t think it’ll look suspicious if I show up without you?’

Will frowned. ‘You are your own person. You don’t need me to tag along with you everywhere.’

Nico groaned and slumped against the brick wall of the building. ‘You don’t know my friends. They’ll eat me alive.’

A laugh bubbled past his lips, momentarily pushing the anxiety and weariness to the cavernous recesses of his mind. ‘Oh, don’t be such a baby. I’m sure they’re not that bad.’

Nico scowled and wagged his index finger at him. ‘You underestimate them. Trust me, you’ll regret that.’

Will chuckled quietly. He hefted the bag onto his left shoulder. ‘Duly noted.’

‘What’s so important that you need to get going right this instant though?’

He sighed again. It seemed the other boy would simply not give up.

‘I need to see my mother. She lives on the other side of the city so we can only meet up on the weekends.’

‘Oh.’ Nico remained quiet for a long moment. Dark eyes darted from Will to the curb to the parking lot and back again. Finally, he straightened and said, with a scowl, ‘You take the bus, right?’

‘Yes,’ replied Will warily.

‘Okay, then, I’ll drop you off.’ Nico averted his eyes and scuffed the toe of his boot against the ground. ‘It’ll look less suspicious if we both excuse ourselves from the party, anyway.’

Heat crept up his cheeks and Will tried not to ponder on the implications of that. He had no desire to find out what Percy and Leo made of their absence.

‘You- you don’t have to do this,’ Will muttered. He shifted from foot to foot, half wanting Nico to retract his offer, half wanting to accept it. Taking multiple buses to the very outskirts of the New York was not a very appealing venture.

‘No, it’s fine.’ Resolve and something else flittered across his face and Nico nodded firmly, once, as though to reassure himself as much as Will.

He led the way to the parking lot and towards the Sedan Will had spotted the shadow of that night. In the fading daylight, the setting sun limned its hood in rose-gold and burnished-orange. It was gleaming and spotless, a sleek black vehicle that he could only dream of owning. The interior was done in soft cream coloured tones, a faint pine-scented whiff permeating the air.

It was a struggle to pick his jaw off the floor as he slid into the passenger seat. He hardly needed to give Nico a reason to gloat, after all.

Nico took a moment to fire off a quick text to someone- Jason, presumably- before starting the car and smoothly pulling away from the curb. The ride was silent and uneventful. Will spent his time clutching his duffel to his chest and gazing absently at the scenery flashing by.

Even after all these months, he could not get used to the neon lights, the noise, the towering buildings and exhaust fumes all crammed together like this.

Finally, after half an hour had passed by, Nico stirred.

‘Where to?’ Nico expertly weaved through the minivans and buses and the occasional raging maniac on a motorcycle.

Will blinked. It took a moment for him to reorient himself. He was in Nico’s car, going to visit his mother. Right.

‘Uh, do you know about White Oak Hospital?’

‘In Brooklyn?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay,’ Nico said. He cut around a corner swiftly and Will yelped, clutching the edges of his seat.

‘You’re crazy,’ he cried, glaring at him. ‘What was that for?’

The other only laughed in response.

There were other such reckless manoeuvres and Will had to close his eyes several times, his life flashing by like a movie recording behind the lids. He had a feeling why Nico was doing this, because he had been driving like a perfectly sane person the past half hour.

He was immensely grateful that the other did not ask any more questions.

They finally drew up in front of an inconspicuous white-washed building amidst other such structures. Nico remained seated and buckled, casting a curious look at Will. Will took in a deep breath.

Tension ran like a live wire through his body, buzzing and crackling just beneath the surface, a culmination of all the thoughts he had not allowed himself to ponder, all the emotions he had not allowed himself to feel.

He unbuckled himself and paused for just a heartbeat to observe Nico. The other was looking at him with an inscrutable expression, though the furrow of his brows betrayed his concern.

That was bizarre in itself. But the warmth that filled him at the sight was stranger still.

Will offered him a crooked smile. ‘Thanks for the ride, Death Boy. Who knew my boyfriend could be this sweet?’

‘Do _not_ call me that,’ grumbled Nico, but it was half-hearted. His gaze slid over his shoulders to the entrance of the building and back again. ‘Will you be fine?’

‘Yeah, don’t worry.’

Will stepped out and hiked up the bag on his shoulder. He did not look back.

-//-//-

Will barely spared a glance towards the receptionist, so intent was he on his destination. Guilt and fear and remorse licked into his innards, sent acid churning in his veins. It was always the same. Every week he returned to the place, worried that in his prolonged absences, his mother’s condition had worsened somehow.

The nurses strode past him briskly, not bothering him. He was a well-known presence here.

He finally reached room 287. His heartbeat felt like it should echo in the hollow that was his torso. He swung the door open.

‘ _Willie!_ ’

He nearly collapsed in relief. Instead, he lurched forward, dropping his bag in the process and found himself in a bony yet strong embrace. The smell of disinfectant hung around them and the hospital gown was scratchy and worn against his cheek but he did not care. He did not care.

Will finally pulled away to look at her.

Everything about Naomi Solace was grey and shrunken now as compared to before- the slender wrists that looked like they would snap if he held onto them too fiercely, the honey-blonde curls that now hung limply down her back, the gown that hung off her frame. An IV line snaked down the bed towards the catheter on the back of her hand.

This ordeal was taking a lot out of her.

But even that could not take away the vivacity and the youth. Her clear azure eyes sparkled with kindness and mischief, of childhoods spent playing pranks and years spent healing others. And when she took his face in both her hands, the strength was still there.

 ‘How are you?’ he asked finally, pulling back to sit on one of the hard-backed chairs in the arm.

‘I’m okay,’ she replied, smiling. She threw out her arms in a dramatic gesture, an almost comical look of dismay on her pretty face as she motioned at the wires and tubes snaking and tangling around her, the heart monitor. ‘But I’m so _bored_ here. All I can do is watch awful soap operas and politicians chewing each other out on TV.’

He snorted. There was no denying where he got his over-dramatic nature from.

‘Well, I’m here now. And I brought you a copy of my script to read, as well as some books by that author you love so much, Sydney what’s-her-name.’

She lit up. ‘Oh, you mean _Sydney Sheldon_? It’s official. You’re my favorite child now.’

‘ _Mom,_ ’ he laughed out loud. ‘I’m your only child.’ He froze abruptly, a more somber look falling over like a thunder cloud over him. ‘Unless... you were hiding a sibling from me this whole time?’

She giggled and swatted at his arm. ‘Oh, hush, you. You know I meant Austin and Kayla.’

He grinned at her, glad to see her spirits rising, immensely grateful for the banter and the company and the love she had always poured over him. As if on cue, his gaze darted around the room and spotted a beautiful bouquet on the side table. Its colors- baby pink and coral and lilac- was not the only decoration in the bare, white room. There were cards and pictures and even a giant plush rendition of _Sponge Bob Squarepants_ that Austin had brought over as a joke.

‘They have been visiting frequently, I see.’

‘Like clockwork. Kayla brought over some delicious homemade brownies today.’ Naomi paused in her rambling, noticing a very familiar countenance enveloping her son. ‘Oh, no, you don’t. William Solace, don’t you _dare_ feel guilty about this.’

‘I should be here more often, Mom.’ He inhaled and then exhaled a shuddering breath. ‘I’m sorry, I just-‘

‘No, Will. There is nothing to apologize for. You need to be closer to where you work. I understand that.’

‘Yes, but still-‘

‘Will.’

The authority in her voice was rarely reared its head but when it did, everyone stopped to listen.

‘You had to give up your dreams for me,’ she spoke softly. ‘You wanted to be a doctor so badly and yet you couldn’t. Then you had to get so many stressful jobs over the following months until you finally landed one that paid well and where your talents were appreciated. So _please_. Don’t feel guilty.’

There was a long pause. Will lowered his head. The guilt was still eating away at him and the reminder of what he had left behind was like poking a fresh bruise as it bloomed purple and blue and mottled across the skin. He nodded slowly after some time.

His mother exhaled and then smiled. ‘Come on, let’s talk about something else. How are rehearsals going? What about that one boy who’s always annoying you? Neil?’

‘Nico,’ he corrected. Then he flushed and ducked his head. His mother was well aware of all his complaints and ongoing feuds with the other boy. But it seemed ungrateful to complain now. After all Nico had done for him. ‘Actually, about that... uh, he’s the one who dropped me off here.’

‘You don’t say!’ Naomi clapped her hands excitedly.  Will noted distantly that she did not look surprised. ‘Well, why didn’t you bring him in? I want to meet him!’

‘Uh, he’s probably gone by now. I’m sure he had other things to do.’

‘Oh.’ She deflated for a moment, before perking up. ‘Does that mean you two are friends now?’

‘Uh, I guess...’ Will hastened to move away from the very complex and baffling topic. ‘Hey, guess what Leo did...’

As he regaled the story to her peals of laughter, he could not help but wonder though. Nico had been acting nicer and they had found some things in common. Perhaps they were not friends quite yet, but they were well on their way to it.

-//-//-

Will stayed there for the next few hours. Even when Naomi was lulled to sleep, he remained by her side, head on the edge of the bed and her hand woven into his thick golden strands of hair. He watched sleepily as the sky outside steadily darkened until it was an inky carpet dotted sparsely with twinkling lights.

It was only until a nurse came by to inform him that visiting hours were over that he stirred. He pressed a kiss to his mother’s forehead in a wordless farewell and stepped out into the corridor. It was gleaming and eerily silent, the smell of disinfectant permeating the ambiance. It was a familiar feeling- comforting, constant. He had spent days trailing after his mother in the wards, watching her interacting with patients and her strength and compassion inspired him to do the same.

When he reached the reception hall, he stopped in his tracks.

A very familiar figure was sprawled gracelessly on one of the hideously blue plastic chairs. Nico had not left after all.

Had he really been waiting here for the past- Will checked his watch- _five hours?_

‘Nico,’ he hissed, shaking the boy’s shoulder.

Nico mumbled something and turned over. The arm of the chair must have been digging painfully into his side but he continued to slumber away. The harsh fluorescent lighting threw the dark shadows on his face in sharp relief.

Will felt suddenly very guilty.

‘Nico, wake up,’ he whispered, shaking him more forcefully. He hated to interrupt the other’s nap when he obviously looked so exhausted but sleeping in a hospital’s waiting lounge was hardly a commended suggestion.

Nico finally stirred. His eyes fluttered open wearily and spotted Will. He sat up with a yelp.

‘You’re back!’ Nico glanced around him and noted the time on a clock on the wall opposite. ‘You were gone for a long time.’

‘Nico, what are you doing here? I told you to go back.’

Nico shrugged and scowled at the tiled floor. ‘I figured you could use some company. Going to hospitals is hardly a cheerful experience. And I thought you could use coffee too.’

He picked up a corrugated cardboard cup from the seat next to him to hand it over to Will.

Nico frowned down at it sleepily. ‘Oh. It’s cold now.’

That strange feeling was returning now, transmuting the very blood in his veins to liquid gold that warmed him down to his toes. Nico did not need to do this; he did not need to keep pretending when there was no one around to see.

_So, why did he...?_

Will shook his head and tried to focus. Questions could come later. Right now, there were things to be done.

‘Come on then, Death Boy. Since you are here, you might as well help,’ he said, walking towards the doors.

Nico trotted after him, still frowning in a slightly puzzled manner as though he was not sure what was going on.

He did not protest to the nickname.

They drove further out of the city, until the skyscrapers faded away to quaint brick houses with white windows and tiny porches and green lawns. The blinding neon signs were replaced by a tranquillity he could never find in the heart of New York City. The house Will and his mother had lived in was on one of the quiet streets. It was as beautifully structured as the rest but they could only afford to rent out the upper portion.

‘Over here,’ Will said. He led the other towards the back of the house where a spiralling metal staircase led to a door on the upper floor.

Nico took a step and it creaked ominously under his feet. He shot Will a dubious look.

Will looked ahead quickly, the tip of his ears hot. He felt embarrassed and yet furious with himself for thinking that. So what if Nico was probably raised in sprawling mansions and driven around in chauffeured cars?

This was Will’s home. This was where he was from. There was nothing to feel ashamed about.

Pushing back his shoulders determinedly, he unlocked the door and led his guest inside. He tried to ignore Nico gazing at everything with unabashed curiosity as he flicked on the lights and removed the white sheets placed on the furniture.

‘Make yourself at home,’ he mumbled.

But the other shook his head.

‘What do you want me to do?’ he asked.

‘Do...?’ Will echoed blankly.

‘I’m assuming you need to clean the place up before you settle in for the night.’ Nico wiped his finger on one table top and a streak appeared on the dusty surface. ‘So, tell me what to do.’

Oh.

Will swallowed. This day kept getting weirder and weirder. For some indiscernible reasons, Nico di Angelo, resident grouch and the bane of Will’s existence, was offering assistance and happily stomping over every preconceived notion Will had had of him.

‘Well- I guess you could- could you clean and arrange the bookshelf?’ he asked meekly.

‘Sure thing.’

They worked in silence for awhile. The place required minimal effort on their parts, as Kayla and Austin dropped in regularly to keep an eye on the place. They dusted the place, removed more sheets to dump them in the hamper to be taken care off in the morning and washed the dishes in the kitchen again so that the cutlery could be used by Will for the next two days.

The refrigerator also needed to be restocked. Will frowned a little, feeling his stomach rumble.

‘How do you feel about pizza?’ he called into the living room.

Nico appeared in the doorway. He appeared hesitant, his brows furrowed.

‘Uh, you can order whatever you want. I was just leaving anyway.’

‘Wait, what?’ Will shut the fridge door. ‘You helped you out a lot today. The least I can do is treat you to unhealthy, greasy take-out food.’

Nico scuffed his foot against the floor. Will was starting to recognise it as a nervous sign.

‘I don’t know- I wouldn’t want to intrude-‘

‘Intrude on what? It’s just me here.’

‘Jason’s probably worried by now. I should head back. It’ll take me another two hours to get home.’

‘I insist.’ Will took out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. ‘You can text Jason to say you’ll be a little late.’

Nico finally acquiesced. Will ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and some garlic bread. As he finished the call, he wandered out into the living room.

Nico was curled up on the couch with one of Naomi’s favorite books. The lamp on the side table cast a halo around his face, softening the sharp angles and severe frown into something almost ethereal.

It was the most peculiar sight- Nico, in his home, as comfortable as if they had been doing this for a lifetime already. The angular, crisp outlines of his posture merged seamlessly with the mismatched furniture, the beaded cushions and hand-woven rugs cluttering the floor.

It was somehow quite natural.

‘Are you going to stand there all day?’

The words were sharp but not hostile. Will merely chuckled and did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a short hiatus for about, say, three weeks. My family and I are going overseas for something quite important and I'll be really busy so I won't be updating for awhile. However, I promise you, I WILL return. Apart from some editing left, I have this story completed.  
> I really hope I don't scare all my readers away. You are all so amazing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang attends the premiere for Tristan McLean's up-and-coming film, Blood Diamond, and things go downhill from there. And then they get better.

To Will’s surprise, Nico never asked about his mother. He had resigned himself to answering prying questions and warding off pitying looks. Nico had to have been at least a little curious but he never broached the subject.

Will was both relieved and a little disappointed by this.

‘ _Woo-hoo_ , earth to Will,’ a sing-song voice pierced through the haze that had settled around him.

Will jerked back from Lacy who had been yelling in his ear. She giggled and stepped back.

‘Daydreaming about your man?’ Her smirk was knowing.

Will flushed and cleared his throat. ‘No, no, nothing like that.’

‘Leave him be, Lacy,’ came Mitchell’s muffled yell from where he was buried in the cavernous depths of the closet.

There was a bang, a curse and the sound sounds of crinkling plastic before he emerged with a hanger in one hand and an equally mischievous smile adorning his face.

‘If he wants to daydream about his hot boyfriend, he is more than welcome to,’ he continued. ‘I don’t blame him, really.’

‘Hey,’ Will protested, blush burning fiercer and an odd nagging sensation at the back of his mind that absolutely hated the way Mitchell thought his boyfriend was hot.

 _He is not your boyfriend_ , the rational part of his brain reminded him. Will swallowed dryly.

‘Sorry, man,’ Mitchell replied, raising his hands in surrender as best as he could with the hanger still in his grasp. ‘I’m not going after your boy, don’t worry. But I can appreciate the aesthetic.’

Lacy rolled her eyes. ‘Okay, Mitch, enough with your rambling. You don’t want Will to kill you now.’

‘I would _not_ \- shut up-‘ Will muttered.

All three of them were back in their closet-like room for another dress fitting session. One week later and Lacy and Mitchell were nearly finished with his tuxedo. They unveiled it now with enthusiastic flair. It was simple and elegant, not yet tailored but held together by pins at various places, more cream-colored than snow-white. It was paired with a deep azure tie and handkerchief in its pocket.

They had outdone themselves.

‘It looks great, guys,’ he said sincerely and they beamed at him.

It took another half hour to fine-tune the adjustments. By the end of it, his arms were aching and sweat trickled down the back of his neck from standing stiffly for such a lengthy amount of time. He did not complain, however. He knew that the Lacy and Mitchell were working overtime to finish the designs on time. It was not just Will’s suit they had to complete, but for every single person, actor or extra, present in that scene. There were deep shadows under Lacy’s pretty blue-grey eyes that no amount of makeup seemed to be able to conceal. Mitchell’s usually deft and nimble fingers seemed to falter at intervals as though he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

Will felt the guilt bubble up inside him.

 Perhaps Nico had been right after all. They really did not have the time and energy to add a big scene like this one.

The others were faring no better. He had passed Valentina Diaz bustling about Nico, taking measurements and arguing the semantics about various shades of black that the Italian, for some inexplicable reason, seemed well-versed in. He had seen Julia with Percy and Jason, Piper and Drew bickering over one of the many dressing tables and a harried-looking Lou Ellen dragging Clovis through the dressing rooms to get his fittings done. Rachel Dare was organising the prop department, her frizzy carrot-coloured hair wilder than ever.

 ‘Okay, all done,’ Lacy finally announced. Will sighed gratefully and dropped his arms.

‘Hey, Will, what are you wearing to Piper’s party?’ Mitchell asked curiously, successfully diverting his less-than-pleasant train of thought.

‘ _Urgh_ ,’ Will replied eloquently.

Lacy giggled as she pulled out another plastic-covered hanger from the closet. ‘He means he has to wear a suit. Here you go, Willie, I had it ironed for you and everything.’

‘Thanks, Lacy.’

Piper’s father apparently had had plenty of extra invitations. Along with the Nico’s usual crew, Lacy, Mitchell, Drew and Valentina were also tagging along. Will had even been told to bring Lou Ellen and Cecil. Both had been beside themselves with giddy happiness.

Most of them were going together in the transportation arranged by Piper’s father and would leave in an hour from the theatre. Will grabbed the suit and rushed to change in one of the stalls in the dressing rooms. The suit had been bought for his senior prom by his mother and was one of the best pieces of clothing he had. It fit a little snugly around his shoulders but seemed  fine otherwise. Lacy had even found him a lilac tie and handkerchief to match it with.

She _also_ insisted on doing his makeup.

‘But I don’t need it,’ he protested.

‘Will, darling, I don’t think you realise how big of a deal this is. Celebrities are going to be there. You need to look your best.’

She rambled on and on about the correct eye shadow to make his eyes look bigger and complement the blue irises, something about cheekbones and face structure, an orange colour corrector for the bags underneath his eyes, that he effectively tuned out.

Soon, they were all ready and he went out to meet Piper and the others outside the building. Nico was standing rigidly, not slouching for once, dressed impeccably in an Armani tuxedo. It was charcoal black with a forest-green tie and highlighted his slender build and the lithe muscles of his arms as he crossed them over his chest.

His stomach flipped uneasily. Nico looked... he looked _good_.

‘Hey,’ he greeted quietly.

Nico nodded tersely in response. Will frowned and took his hand and found that they were cold and clammy.

Before he had a chance to ask, Piper exclaimed, ‘Here’s our ride!’ and to his complete and utter disbelief, a limousine cruised to a stop at the curb. The chauffeur stepped out smartly and opened the door for them.

‘Oh my God,’ he muttered, staring wide-eyed at the sleek leather interior. Piper giggled.

-//-//-

To say it was an overwhelming experience would have been a gross understatement.

Will had been born and raised in a sleepy suburban area in California before moving to New York when he was admitted into a prestigious medical school. He had never imagined that he would ever be attending something like this.

If he had been gobsmacked at the limousine, the drink bar inside, the ease with which everyone seemed to wade through the luxury, his brain short-circuited altogether at the sprawling mansion and the hordes of reporters at the gates.

‘Okay, here we go,’ Jason announced.

Beside him, Nico exhaled shakily.

They were stepping out together now, as couples. Piper and Jason went first, followed by Hazel and Frank. It hit him suddenly that they were doing this. They were publicly announcing their fake relationship. This would be their toughest charade yet. They had to fool all these reporters with their questions digging into their private lives and noses trained to catch a whiff of a lie or scandal.

He was bombarded with flashing lights and a rolling tide of noise as soon as he stepped out. It hit him like a smack between the eyes. Nico grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip.

‘Mr. Di Angelo! Mr. Di Angelo! It’s been so long since we have seen you attend one of these!’

‘Mr. Solace, would you like to comment on your relationship status?’

‘Is it true you two are dating?’

‘When did this happen?’

‘ _Mr. Di Angelo!_ ’

Countless bodies pressed against the sides, barely held in check by the security personnel. The weight of their gazes pressed into him, the warmth from them sending droplets of perspiration trickling down the back of his neck. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

One security guard ushered them down the red carpet and Will was dragged along by the others, Nico’s hand still clutching his, and Jason’s concerned voice floating through the cacophony.

And then they were inside.

It was still chaos but the din had reduced significantly. People in ruffled gowns and eclectic dresses milled about- talking, laughing and greeting each other with kisses on the cheeks. Will sighed in relief.

Then he realised something. Beside him, Nico was trembling. Pressed into Will’s side, he shook like a leaf, his face ashen and eyes wild.

‘Nico?’ he murmured worriedly. Something was wrong, _really_ wrong.

Nico shook his head. ‘It’s fine. I’m fine.’

The words were detached, clinical almost. He was most definitely _not_ fine and Will wanted to argue, wanted to force him to back into a secluded corner and relax. But Nico shot him a pointed look and gestured slightly to his left and behind him.

A tall, muscular man was striding towards them.

‘Piper,’ he said, voice rich and warm and husky. There was no mistaking the chiselled features, the uncanny resemblance. Tristan McLean greeted them all personally, shaking the boys’ hands and smiling at the girls. Will was more than a little star-struck. _King of Sparta_ was one of his all-time favourite movies.

‘You are right on time,’ said Tristan McLean. ‘The party just started. Why don’t you kids mingle with the crowd and enjoy the refreshments we have to offer? I need to speak to my manager.’

They were inevitably swept in by the steady trickling of guests through the magnificent oak doors of the mansion.

‘Come on, guys,’ Piper said excitedly.

The party seemed to be mainly concentrated in what appeared to be an actual ballroom. It was all polished marble and fresh flowers. Glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling. To one side of the room, a table had been set-up, handing out signed memorabilia from the up-and-coming movie. A gigantic poster with the words _Blood Diamond_ printed beneath the picture of an extremely rugged, dark-eyed man hung on one wall.

‘Oh my God, _Dad_ ,’ Piper groaned. They all laughed at her misfortune. Having a huge picture of your father in barely any clothes, covered artistically in grime and glistening sweat, while your friends salivated over his muscles _was_ pretty mortifying.

They all split up after that. Piper and Hazel went off to speak to one of their role models, Sasha Malone, about her upcoming film while Frank trailed behind. Percy and Leo immediately zoned in on the _hors d'oeuvre_ being served by the waiters. Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed to ensure they did not do anything stupid. Reyna had been unable to make it due to her steadily increasing workload.

Jason turned to look at Nico. ‘Hey, are you-?’

‘I’m _fine_ , Jason.’

‘You don’t look fine.’

Nico rolled his eyes and huffed. ‘Just go and enjoy yourself, doofus. I can handle it.’

Jason seemed supremely reluctant to leave but he did. Not before his eyes caught Will’s though, an unspoken message flitting across them that Will understood. In that moment, both came to an understanding. _Look after him._

He planned on doing just that.

It went smoothly for some time. Will and Nico spent their time on the fringes of the celebration, edging around the stars and the big names and the reporters, chomping away on the food.

‘Oh, this canapé is _good_ ,’ Will enthused as he bit into the soft, crumbling pastry. It was topped with cucumber slices, fish and some honey-mustard sauce of some kind. ‘Try this, Nico.’

‘You don’t have to do this.’

‘Hmm, what do you mean?’ Will picked up another of the treats, something he had heard an actor refer to as a _crostini_.

Nico looked frustrated. His brows were curled, the hint of a familiar scowl making its way onto his face. ‘You don’t have to stay here with me. You should go and enjoy yourself. This may be your only chance to speak with your idols.’

‘I do have to stay here. I can’t leave my boyfriend alone, after all,’ teased Will. He offered the _crostini_ to him. ‘Here, try this. It’s Italian, isn’t it?’

Nico batted his hand away. ‘Will, _for goodness’ sake_.’

Will sighed heavily and dropped the pretense. He put down the pastry on the napkin, gazing into the crowd. This was no time for levity. He had to be honest and upfront about his thoughts. It was no less than what Nico deserved. Not after what he had done for Will.

‘I want to stay here with you, Death Boy. Is that too hard to believe?’

There was a long silence. When he dared to look back at the younger boy, Nico was gaping at him as though he had sprouted another head.

‘What? No, you don’t. You _hate_ me.’

‘What- I- no, I don’t!’ He slumped back against the wall. ‘Look, I- I may have judged you harshly. No. I _did_ judge you harshly and unfairly. But you were kind when you dropped me off at the hospital and waited for hours outside. You were empathetic when you helped me clean up the room. You were understanding when you decided not to ask any questions about my mother.’

Will looked at him firmly, hoping his gratitude and sincerity was reflected in his facial expressions. ‘You are really not as much of a jerk as I thought.’

That elicited a snort from the other. Nico gave him a tentative smile.

That was, of course, when everything went south.

The sharp click of heeled shoes heralded someone’s arrival before they were both accosted by heavy, flower-y perfume and some puffed-up journalist with hair set into a towering hump on top of her head and talon-like nails painted crimson. She greeted them enthusiastically and immediately launched into a tirade about their relationship.

‘We are all curious to know, Mr. Di Angelo, Mr. Solace,’ she pressed. ‘How did you two actually get together? Your fans would be _delighted_ to know the inside story.’

Will laughed nervously. They had learned from their mistake and come up with a cover story, filled with the appropriate amount of angst and pining to appeal to the fans (Lou Ellen had insisted and Cecil had not stopped laughing for two days straight). He knew what he had to say but the way the woman was staring intently at him was starting to creep him out. Nico was no help whatsoever, standing mute at his side.

He managed to deflect the questions for the next fifteen minutes, Nico’s fingernails digging harder and harder into his arm with each passing moment.

And then the journalist inquired about a Bianca di Angelo and Nico cracked.

Will realised the exact moment when the other boy had been pushed too far. There was a sharp inhale. Nico’s hand practically cut off all blood circulation in his arm with how hard he was gripping. When he spoke, however, his voice was steady, if a little cold.

‘Bianca is the reason I am who I am today. I miss her presence profoundly. Everything I do, everything I accomplish, it is for her.’

The journalist cooed at the response. Will slung an arm around Nico’s waist, hoping the touch was comforting rather than annoying. With the pretense of shooting his boyfriend a gooey look, Will turned to look at the other boy.

Nico looked like death warmed over.

Will was not sure why he did what he did next. It was an impulse. He just wanted the woman to leave them alone, to hint at her that they needed a private moment. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against the curve of Nico’s cheek.

The pallor was replaced by blood rushing to Nico’s face. He gripped his arm tighter with one hand, the other coming up to curl around the front of Will’s shirt. His eyes were wide and bewildered. Will offered him a reassuring smile.

‘It was a pleasure talking to you,’ he said politely to the woman, who was gawking openly, ‘If you’ll excuse us.’

‘Of course, of course.’

As soon as she left, Nico pulled away and collapsed against the wall. His breathing was laboured, his gaze frantic. Will knew a panic attack when he saw one.

‘Hey, hey, Nico, look at me.’ He kept his voice low and soothing. He refrained from touching the boy, but stayed close to offer silent comfort. ‘It’s okay. You’re okay.’

With obvious difficulty, Nico managed to pull himself together a little. Will stood in front of him, using his broad frame to shield the boy from prying eyes.

‘I’m sorry,’ Nico rasped. He looked on the verge of tears.

‘You have nothing to apologise for, okay? It’s alright.’ He hesitated, and then spoke up again. ‘I’m the one who is sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I did... that.’

_That._

It was an appropriate way to describe the kiss. It had been an entirely impulsive decision and Will was conflicted on it. _Why_ had he thought it was a good idea? Luckily, Nico did not seem too annoyed at that.

‘It’s fine,’ the boy replied. ‘You wanted her to leave us alone, right? It worked. So it’s okay.’

They went quiet, while the other boy struggled to breathe and Will murmured nonsense in the hopes that it would work. Nico straightened himself up but weariness was etched deep into every facet and line of his face. The anxiety attack had taken its toll on him.

Will considered their options. The night was only just beginning and more and more reporters were arriving. It would only get worse from here.

‘Hey,’ he said quietly. ‘If you want, we can head back?’

‘What? No, no, it’s okay. You should go and enjoy the party, Will.’

‘I’m not leaving you here.’

‘I’ll probably head home. But you should stay, you really should.’

Will reached out to touch his shoulder. ‘I know celebrity parties are supposed to be a big deal and all. But it’s not really my thing, you know? Let’s call it a night.’

‘Will-‘

‘Nope. No arguments, Death Boy.’

Nico scowled. ‘You’re so _stubborn_ , Solace.’

He registered the regained use of his last name. That meant Nico was calming down, the vulnerable wounds of whatever past that haunted him being shielded again. Will only smiled sagely.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment. Let’s go.’

-//-//-

Nico called over his own chauffeur, a man named Jules-Albert with an excellent poker face that somehow still gave off the impression that he cared for his charge. They drove to Nico’s place in silence. Nico sat with his dark head leaning against the window, gazing outside.

He only stirred when the car finally drew to a halt in front of a red-brick apartment building.

‘Here we are,’ announced the Italian.

Will looked around him, frowning. It was a fairly well-kept residential area, with clear, wide streets bordered on one side by red-brick edifices and on the other side by low hedges that extended into a park. But it was by no means the kind of luxurious district he had expected Nico to be living in. The apartment itself was smaller than he imagined, though much better furnished than Will’s own.

‘Make yourself at home,’ Nico said.

While said boy disappeared into the kitchen, Will wandered through the living room. The couches appeared well-worn and an array of framed pictures decorated one wall above a chest of drawers. There was a girl facing away from the camera, only a tangle of dark hair slicked with salty sea spray visible beneath a green floppy hat as she gazed out into the sea. The girl reappeared in a faded sepia photograph featuring a beautiful older woman with the same inky hair and eyes, the younger version of the girl sitting at her feet and a toddler in her arms that could only be Nico. Another was a group picture with Nico squished in the middle, one of Jason’s arms around his shoulders, Hazel grinning and hugging her brother from the side. Though there was a startled scowl on his face, his dark eyes were warm and fond.

A loud clatter from the kitchen interrupted his reverie. Will moved towards the source.

‘What are you doing?’

Nico did not look up from vegetables he was chopping. ‘I owe you dinner. You had to miss the fine expression of culinary art that Tristan McLean’s parties are known for, so.’

‘Oh.’ Will entered the kitchen fully. ‘Can I help?’

‘No, thanks.  I don’t want you to burn my kitchen down.’

‘I’m not _that_ bad!’

‘The stories Lou Ellen and Cecil told me beg to differ.’

Will gaped. ‘They told you about that? We swore never to talk about it again!’

Nico tossed a smirk over his shoulder. ‘Well, they obviously broke their oath.’

Will sputtered and coughed. He could hardly believe his friends were sharing embarrassing stories with Nico now. What that implied... Will was not sure he wanted to think about that now.

He hopped up on one of the bar stools at the marble top island. This apartment was _definitely_ better than his own.

Watching Nico cook was a surreal experience. The boy moved gracefully though the limited space, tossing vegetables and spices and oil with a delicate flick of his wrist. It was as if he was dancing, every twist and curve of sinew and muscle pronounced through the white button-down shirt. It was obvious that while cooking for most people was just a means of sustenance and a chore, it was something more for Nico. He clearly enjoyed it. It was visible in the mismatched china in the cupboards, the countless bottles of dried herb littering the counter, the red and black bar stools that he explained that he and Jason had chosen together (‘Red is his favourite colour, black is mine. It was a compromise.’).

‘Get the plates.’

Will sprang to his feet and retrieved the requested items from the china cupboard in one corner of the room. Soon both of them were seated at the island and digging in with gusto. The heavenly aroma filled the room.

‘Oh my _God_ ,’ groaned Will as he took his first, steaming bite. He was immediately hit with the tang of sun-dried tomatoes, the whirlwind of various spices laced with the hint of garlic. It was nothing like the Italian food he had ever had.

‘It’s a genuine Italian recipe. Nothing like the Americanized stuff being sold everywhere these days,’ sniffed Nico disparagingly.

Will only uttered another obscene groan.

He ended up eating three helpings of the stuff. The sauce was easy on the stomach and he had been ravenous. Words and laughter flowed easily between them. They ended up arguing about DC Comics and Marvel.

Finally, when there was a lull in the conversation, Will decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind for the past few days.

‘Hey, Nico? Why didn’t you ask about my mom?’

Nico shrugged as he moved to clear away the plates and deposit them at the sink. ‘I’ve been there. I know what it’s like to have people poking around in your business and offering misplaced pity.’

‘Oh.’

He wanted desperately to ask about what he meant. Everything that had happened tonight, the pictures on the walls, the melancholy that lingered in the crackling fire of his charcoal eyes culminated into one final thought: Nico knew loss.

Will did not ask though. Not yet. Instead he decided to share first.

‘My mom is due to have a tumour removed in a few weeks.’

Nico blinked. He slowly returned to his seat on the bar stool, his expression attentive and sympathetic, but not pitying. It helped more than Will realised it would.

‘The tumour is attached to the epithelial lining of her stomach and for now, it’s benign- that is to say, it is not metastasizing- er, spreading,’ Will was rambling, he knew that. He tended to do that when nervous. He cleared his throat. ‘The tumour growth is not spreading but there is no guarantee it will stay that way. the doctors told us it needed to be removed immediately to prevent it from getting worse. But we didn’t have that sort of money then. They were asking for about twenty-five thousand, and that’s not including the follow-up surgery or the post-op care.’

He took a deep shuddering breath.

‘So, we decided to wait a bit. I _knew_ it was a bad idea, I _knew_ we should have just done what the doctors said but Mom was insistent that I should apply for med school and that it was the top priority. The money for the surgery would come in its own time.’ He shut his eyes. Even now, months later, it ate away at him- a burning acid slowly eroding his walls. ‘A few weeks ago, just before the auditions of Shot In The Dark, she acquired a stomach bug. Like I said, the epithelial lining was already weakened. So, the incessant coughing and vomiting eventually tore a hole through it. She collapsed one day.’

Nico’s eyes widened in shock and concern. The reaction warmed Will down to his toes, accorded him the strength to keep going.

‘I almost lost her. Here I was, in New York, studying to be a doctor, while my own mother was suffering and I never even realised. What sort of a doctor would that make me?’

Nico opened his mouth as if to argue but Will barrelled on. He needed to keep talking. Smothering his mounting anxiety, now that it had spilled forth like a river over crumbling dam, was a futile task.

‘She made it through, but just barely. If Kayla, my half-sister, had not come to visit her just then, she would have _died_.’ Will stood up and began pacing. ‘She was put on extensive antibiotic therapy to combat the infection. But the doctors said she needs to have a surgery as soon as possible, as soon as she’s better. The tumour is growing fast now. It has reached her intestines and her pancreas.’

There was a long silence.

‘Is that why you dropped out of med school?’

Will swallowed. There was sudden hard lump blocking his throat. He nodded.

‘I just... couldn’t,’ he spoke softly. ‘I just couldn’t use up what little savings we had for the tuition fees. So I dropped out and when Lou Ellen told me about this play, I decided to audition. I never in a million years could have imagined that I would be selected or that I would be earning this much. I can now afford the surgery, no worries. We have been given a date for after the play airs, a few weeks from now.’

For some time, the only sounds were the ticking of the clock on the wall and his own blood rushing in his ears. It felt...good to say it all aloud, to air his worries and get it off his chest.

Nico swallowed. ‘Oh.’

‘Yeah.’ Will laughed quietly, wetly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

‘Why theatre though?’

‘Well, I had two passions in high school- biology and theatre. And Lou Ellen and Cecil worked at Black Cat Productions and urged me to at least try out for the part, so.’

‘Wow.’

‘Yeah.’

Reyna had been aware of his mother’s condition when he had applied. No doubt his friends had had interfered there. At first, he had been more than a little vexed at what he felt was charity. But now he was just grateful for the chance. He would do anything for his mother, including putting his pride aside.

‘So you were right, Nico.’

Said boy startled and stared at him.

 ‘I am a rookie,’ explained Will. ‘The only acting experience I have is taking part in poorly-managed high school rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_. But I want to do well and I want to learn. And I hope you’ll be willing to teach me and that we’ll work well together in the future.’

There was another long pause. Nico swallowed and open his mouth. He shut it and then opened it again.

‘No, you are not.’

‘What?’

‘You are not a rookie. I was wrong. I mean, you are a rookie in the sense that you are new to this business but not in the sense I meant.’ Nico lowered his gaze. ‘You have a lot of heart, a passion and fire that really bring the play to life. I know this wasn’t what you had in mind for your future but for what it’s worth, you are an amazing actor.’

Oh.

_Oh._

Will was utterly speechless. For Nico to speak so highly of him, to exhibit such open emotion...

Nico was looking up at him nervously. He realised that he had yet to answer.

‘Thank you.’ His voice was quiet, a little raspy, as though his throat was parched from the searing heat of raw emotion and understanding hanging heavy in the air. Nico’s eyes were dark and blazing fiercely, little flecks of gold visible under the dim lighting of the kitchen.

And when Nico smiled, Will knew for certain.

He was _so_ screwed.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico dance in a way that the former will never forget, there is an unwelcome addition and Will has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? I am on time for once!   
> This chapter is a favorite of mine. Things are escalating and moving towards the end now. I hope you love it as much as I do!

Reyna sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair.

It was a stressful morning, to say the least. Their budgeting had gone through the roof and unless they pulled some strings, they would be on very thin ice. She had had to type out a few quick emails to their benefactors, Mr. D and Apollo Inc. for a brief meeting scheduled for the end of this week.

And if that was not enough, there was the whole debacle from last night.

She had not been there but the texts she had received from Jason and the headlines on the morning news were enough to bring her up to date. Reyna scrolled through the articles and various dubious gossiping blogs about the new relationship between co-stars Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, the former’s appearance in a social event for the first time in months and his statement about his late sister.

She thought for a moment and then buzzed her secretary, telling her to send for Nico. Already the guilt was sitting heavy in the pit of her stomach.

She had been the one to push Nico into attending more public events. She had wanted to improve his current image. A question about Bianca had been inevitable, really, but she should have known that he was not yet equipped to handle it.

He was still mourning.

As she waited for him to arrive, she scrolled through the backlog of files, blogs and news reports. Their gamble seemed to have paid off, at any rate. The ratings were higher than ever and Nico had earned himself some favourable reviews. 

 _They’ll_ have _to agree with the increasing budgeting now_ , she mused, tapping a fingernail against the desk.

And then she saw the picture. Her eyebrows flew to her hairline.

Nico arrived moments later. His hair was mussed and his eyes only half-alert. It always took him a few hours to fully wake in the mornings despite the copious amounts of coffee he ingested on a daily basis.

Reyna rose from her chair and went around the desk to meet him. She preferred to not have anything between them when they talked. It was something she accorded him only, a sign of their bond.

‘Hey,’ she said softly.

‘...hey,’ he finally replied. His voice was terse. Tension ran like a live wire through his frame. He was mad at her. She had forced him into that corner last night.

The guilt thickened until it clogged her throat. She had to clear it a few times before she spoke again.

‘I heard what happened. You left early last night.’

‘Yeah.’

Reyna stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened.

‘I’m sorry. I’m the one who made you do this. I just wanted what’s best for you, you have to believe that.’ She moved to bring her laptop over to him and held it up. ‘Look at the reviews. The publicity has been really good for you. We might even be getting new sponsors and our previous benefactors will be willing to lend more to the cause with ratings going through the roof like this.’

Nico frowned. He peered at the screen. ‘The publicity from me attending one event was really that good?’

‘Yes.’

He nodded, posture relaxing. ‘I see. Well, if it helped _Shot In The Dark_ then I’m okay with it. I’ll do some more shindigs like this if you want.’

Reyna shook her head, slightly frustrated. He did not understand. ‘No, Nico, that’s not what I meant. It’s not just for the play. It’s for _you_.’

‘Me?’ Nico echoed blankly.

‘I felt the moment I first saw you two interact...that Will would be good for you.’

‘What?’ Nico’s face turned crimson. He flailed backwards. ‘It’s not like that!’

‘Jason told me you told him you had an anxiety attack last night. Will helped calm you down. Before this, only Jason or Hazel or I were able to do this. You can’t tell me it’s nothing.’

The boy lowered his head. His bangs fell across his eyes but could not conceal the high pink blotches on his skin or the way his fists clenched at his side. He was obviously quite conflicted about all of this.

Something in her _ached_. Nico was like a little brother to her. She and Hylla had been close but they had drifted apart over the years when she joined the Marines. For Reyna, Nico was the only family she had.

She wrapped her arms around him. ‘Think about it at least, okay? But if you don’t want to do this, we can call it off. I will never force you to do anything, _hermanito_.’

It was the endearment that made him finally relent like a gunshot. He folded into her chest, a world-weary sigh escaping him as the events of the previous day and his sleepless night afterwards caught up to him. Reyna just held him quietly, her hand petting his hair in a pattern that was only hers.

When Nico finally pulled away, she smirked at him.

‘ _So_ ,’ she dragged the word out and he was immediately wary. ‘Guess what I came across this morning.’

Nico eyed her suspiciously. ‘What...?’

In response, she pulled up an image on her laptop and showed it to him. Immediately, his blush returned ten-fold and stumbled backwards until his legs hit one of the chairs.

‘What- that’s not-‘ he spluttered.

The picture showed Will leaning towards him, his lips pressed against Nico’s cheeks, a smile tugging on his mouth still. Nico’s face was on fire and he resembled a deer caught in headlights.

‘It’s- we were _acting_ \- we wanted the damn journalist to leave us alone!’

Her laughter filled the air.

‘Okay, okay. Whatever you say.’ She became sombre again. ‘Although, whenever you need to talk, I’m here.’

‘I know. Thanks, Reyna.’

She smiled. ‘So what have you got today? Aren’t you starting your first dance rehearsal?’

‘Yeah,’ he replied. ‘I should get going before Annabeth decides to tear my head off my shoulders.’

‘You’re right.’ She laughed again. ‘Let’s meet for coffee at six, okay?’

‘You got it.’

-//-//-

He was probably not being very subtle.

Slumped against the wall in a very familiar slouched manner and his hands tucked into his pockets, Will Solace knew everything about him screamed trouble. He was the sort of person that could be found near the front of the group, the sort of person who was willing to throw in everything he had into any exercise or rehearsal they were forced to partake in. Yet, here he was, at the very back of the room, more than a little sulky and pouting.

Nico had not arrived yet.

They were starting their very first dance rehearsal and Annabeth was at the head of the studio, reciting their schedules for the next two weeks that had to be adjusted to compensate for the amount of time dance practices would eat up. Will only half-listened, his eyes flickering back towards the doorway now and then.

Where _was_ he?

‘This is Layla Jacobs and she will be your dance instructor.’

Said woman was tall, thin and birdlike. Her silver hair was pulled into an austere topknot and an equally stern expression was carved into the lines of her face. She was not someone to be trifled with. Reluctantly, Will dragged his attention back towards her as she began regaling them with the history of ballroom dancing.

Just then, Nico came rushing through the door.

Annabeth offered him a murderous glare but did not say anything and Nico ducked his head, properly chastened. Then he ambled towards the back of the room, where Will was.

The breath he had not known he was holding whooshed out of him in relief. For some reason, he had been afraid Nico would not show up. Their talk last night had been fairly... intense, and Will would have hated it if he had scared the other away.

Nico offered him a small smile. Will’s heart skipped a beat at the sight and beamed back at him.

‘Okay, partner up, everyone,’ announced Layla. ‘In dancing, chemistry is important, as much as correct posture and the graceful movements. So you must find someone who is... what’s the expression? Find someone who is on the same page as you.’

Nico straightened up. ‘Okay, then. Let’s do it. Do you know the proper closed position?’

Will blinked. ‘The proper- what?’

Nico rolled his eyes, though it seemed more fond exasperation than anything. ‘I can’t believe this. The guy that campaigns so hard for there to be an additional scene doesn’t even know the basics of dancing.’

Will flushed. ‘Well- I- didn’t think that far ahead?’

Nico snorted. ‘Have you ever danced before?’

‘Do high school proms count?’

That did elicit a laugh out of the younger boy. Nico grinned and shook his head. Will’s stomach performed another somersault. What was wrong with him?

‘I’m afraid they don’t, Solace. Here, I’ll show you.’ Nico stepped forward, closer. He was dressed in simple grey sweats and a black shirt that was several sizes too big. The attire accorded him a startlingly vulnerable look- considerably softened, and opened, and _trusting_ \- that shut off vital functions of Will’s brain.

When Will made no move to comply, Nico scowled and grabbed one of his hands to put on his shoulder. He grabbed the remaining hand in his own.

‘Look familiar?’

Will struggled to regain his senses. ‘Yeah, I- wait- we take this position in dancing all the time!’

‘Yep,’ Nico replied, popping the “p” at the end. ‘It’s just that most people don’t know the proper terminology for it.’

‘You seem to know a lot about dancing.’

The other shrugged. ‘It’s good for stress.’

Will was about to say something, something snarky and witty to draw out another laugh from the boy, maybe something about how Nico had seemed like a Scrooge about the whole thing at first that it had not even crossed his mind that the Italian could be a dancer. But then Nico placed his free hand on Will’s hip and the gears in his head ground to a halt.

Nico’s touch seemed to burn him, searing through cloth and skin and bone. It was gentle but firm and he had no trouble leading Will, who was about a head taller, through the choreographed steps.

‘Look at our feet- one, two, three, one, two, three- it’s pretty easy, see?’

Nico was, surprisingly, an excellent teacher. He exhibited a patience Will had never seen in him before as he guided him through the steps, correcting his posture and balance, offering little tips now and then. After a few minutes, Layla started the music. The chords lilted through the air, resonated in his bones. They wrapped around them and around the rich timbre of Nico’s voice as they twirled in their own niche.

He never wanted it to stop.

But like all good things, it eventually came to an end.

‘That was excellent,’ said Layla. The spell was broken.

They pulled away from each other, flushed and grinning. The babble of voices returned- everyone was laughing and comparing their techniques. Chiara was criticising Damien for stepping on her feet seven times.

‘I saw some great footwork today,’ their instructor went on. ‘Most of you still require a great deal of work-‘ She shot an irritated glance at an unrepentant Percy, who had spent of his time imitating an octopus with his flailing limbs. ‘-but you are undoubtedly the most talented bunch I have seen in a long time.’

The chatter broke out again. Everyone started making their way towards the door, already making plans for their next rehearsal, how they could amp up their performance even more. It was one of the things Will loved so much about the cast and crew here- they were all enthusiastic and eager to try new things.

Annabeth and Layla spoke for a few more minutes with Nico, asking for his help in training some of the actors. Will remained to the side, wanting to wait for Nico and when the other was done, they moved to leave the studio together.

‘I think I’m getting the hang of it,’ grinned Will.

‘You’re not bad, I suppose.’ Nico laughed as Will shoved him. ‘I’ll have you doing the salsa and the tango too by the end of the two weeks, don’t you worry.’

‘I’ll settle for not tripping over my own two feet. Thanks for the offer though.’

Nico laughed again and Will’s heart swelled in his chest. It was a beautiful sound- rich, intoxicating- and the air felt like it was transmuting to liquid sunlight as it travelled down to his very toes, warming him from inside out.

He reached out to take Nico’s hand, the gesture practiced and instinctive. Before he could respond, however, a familiar figure made its appearance as they rounded the corner.

‘Nakamura.’ Nico blinked. ‘What are you doing here?’

Ethan Nakamura was dressed in his usual three-piece- a deep burgundy shade, this time- and lounging around as though he had been waiting for them to show up.

Or rather, waiting for _Nico_ to show up.

The thought pricked something inside Will. His hand fell limply to his side.

Ethan flashed a smirk at Nico. Everything in his countenance spoke of smug satisfaction. ‘I came by to speak to Ms. Ramirez-Arellano and then I decided to peek in at the dance rehearsal. I must say, you looked splendid out there.’

Will gaped. _Was Nakamura-?_

‘Stop with the flattery.’ Nico rolled his eyes.

‘Not flattery, I am simple stating the truth.’ Ethan leaned forwards slightly. ‘The others could use some work but it is obvious you have been doing this for years.’

‘Well- yes, I suppose.’ Nico shifted uncertainly in place and Will’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and comfort him. He almost did too, about to wrap his arm around his waist in a gesture of solidarity when Nakamura spoke up again.

‘I must thank you,’ he said. ‘I really wanted to add this scene in one of my favourite up-and-coming plays and you are making my wish come true. This will be a dedication to my mother.’

‘Your mother...?’ Nico stilled. He appeared curious now, hesitant. All signs of uneasiness faded away and Will drew back into himself.

Something was happening here, he could feel it. The sharp features of Nico’s face were softening, a concern filling his dark eyes. Nakamura’s gaze was fixed on him and him alone, effectively excluding Will from the conversation.

‘She passed away when I was eleven years old,’ Nakamura said softly. ‘She always loved musicals. It is the one thing I will never forget about her.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Nico’s voice was stilted, slightly awkward, but no less sincere or endearing for it. He sounded like _back then_ , when he had sat for hours in a dingy hospital waiting room with a rapidly-cooling cup of coffee, wanting to offer comfort but not sure how to.

Will swallowed.

‘Thank you.’ Nakamura offered a radiant smile and moved over to a lighter topic. ‘Do you remember the musical _Moonlight Love_? She sponsored it, you know.’

‘She did? I heard it was on the cusp of shutting down due to budgeting problems!’

‘Yes, it was. It would have been a shame too. My mother campaigned for it and got some other sponsors as well. It brought her unbridled joy to see it on stage at last.’

‘The foxtrot sequence in it was _amazing_ -‘

‘And the characterization for Alana and Esmeralda...? _Magnificent_.’

Nico had lit up like a Christmas tree. His hands flailed around, gesticulating wildly as he was prone to do when he was excited. Nakamura laughed quietly at something the younger boy said and leaned forwards more into his personal space.

Will sighed. He turned around and slunk away with his tail between his legs. Nico’s laughter chased him through the winding corridors and into the chilly night.

-//-//-

Will was _not_ sulking.

He refused to associate the word with himself, especially over something so trivial. He refused to think that the acidic burn of some unnamed emotion in his chest was jealousy or loneliness. He refused to ponder over blazing dark eyes lit with passion and mischief as they twirled on the floor and as Nico conversed with Nakamura.

He had showered and changed in record time. All the while, the heavy feeling in his heart persisted. He could not help but be disappointed when Nico did not search him out, when he did not demand with that ever-present scowl on his face what his deal was. There were no missed calls or texts on his phone- except for his best friends' of course- when he took the bus to his apartment.

Will threw himself onto his weathered couch and curled into himself.

He should have known his friends would never leave him alone. An hour or so later- he lost track of time as he busied himself in memorizing the way the lone lamp cast shadows on the walls- the door to his apartment banged open. Lou Ellen and Cecil marched in.

Will sighed miserably.

They bustled about, grabbing plates and napkins from the kitchen and placing the box of pizza they had picked up on their way back on the coffee table. A faint _hiss_ of a soda can being opened filled the silence.

He groaned, loudly and without break.

‘Okay, Willie, that’s enough,’ Lou Ellen cut in. ‘What is _wrong_ with you?’

‘You left so abruptly and you haven’t been answering our calls,’ Cecil added. He plopped himself on the floor. ‘Is everything okay, man?’

‘Everything’s great.’

His voice was flat. He picked at the slice of pizza Lou had shoved in his hands, grimacing at the black olive on it, trying desperately to avoid their eyes. They were not fooled though. That was the annoying thing about best friends. They knew you all too well.

‘Is this about Nico?’ Lou Ellen asked quietly.

There was a stretch of silence. Cecil glanced from one to the other with rapt attention.

‘He was looking for you,’ Lou Ellen went on. ‘He said you left just like that. He seemed... confused. And a bit hurt. Did you guys have a fight?’

Will sighed wearily. His heart had fluttered just-so at the mention of Nico looking for him and had sunk at the thought of hurting him. It had not been a fight. It was just him being stupid, as usual.

But was it so surprising? 

For weeks he had had built this image of the other boy, of cold indifference and stone-faced apathy. But in the span of the few days they had been enacting this charade, Nico had effectively blown every misconception he had had of the other boy to smithereens. They had become fast friends, Nico’s dry humour and Will’s rapid-fire ripostes culminating into a bond that was, dare he say, deeper than the one he had with his best friends.

They fit _so well._

And somewhere along the way, his feelings changed. He was starting to like Nico, he realised. Somewhere between a drive to the hospital and a heart-felt conversation in a tiny kitchen, he had started to like Nico.

‘I-‘ He took a deep breath and put down the pizza. ‘I was in a bad mood. We didn’t fight. But I- you know how it was all an act to help with Nico’s public image?’

They nodded. They had been one of the very few people in on the secret. Will could never have lied to them about something this big, especially when they had been aware of how much he had loathed the Italian before.

‘Well, I realised- I mean, I like Nico. What I mean is- ugh, this is so difficult- I, uh, I think I have a crush on him.’

There was a very loud, very pregnant pause.

His heart was hammering in his chest. Warmth flooded his cheeks, filled his chest until it felt like he was floating. He had developed an inkling that something like this was happening, but to say it _out_ _loud_... It was exhilarating. It was the rush that came with diving off an airplane, the breathless beauty of fireworks as they painted the night sky with their colours. It made him feel free.

He _liked_ Nico di Angelo, prodigy actor and co-star, the former bane of his existence. Perhaps it was more than just _like_.

Lou Ellen blinked once, then twice. ‘Okay...?’ she said slowly. She exchanged a bewildered glance with Cecil.

He had been expecting a better reaction than this.

‘What? What is it?’ he demanded.

‘It’s just-‘ Cecil spoke up. He glanced at Lou in slight confusion before returning his gaze to Will. ‘I mean- it’s not very surprising? Were you expecting us to be surprised?’

‘Yes? Wait, what do you mean it’s not surprising?’

Lou Ellen giggled softly. She propped up her feet into his lap. ‘Oh, honey, we have known for ages. Remember when we were talking about Chiara and Damien and mixed signals?’

He nodded blankly.

‘It was something similar with you and Nico. Just a whole load of miscommunication and poor first impressions.’

Will was starting to feel a little faint. The rush was starting to fade already and the heavy feeling from before was resettling into his heart and onto his bones, like tar coating every surface of his skin.

‘Oh,’ was all he said.

‘So what got you in a bad mood?’ Cecil inquired.

‘It’s nothing,’ he replied. ‘Just- Nakamura’s been flirting with Nico a lot. He pisses me off.’

‘Oh,’ said Cecil, grinning mischievously. Lou snorted. ‘I see how it is. You got jealous, huh?’

‘It’s stupid, I know.’

‘It’s not stupid, Willie,’ Lou Ellen said. ‘It is a perfectly legit concern for someone to have for their boyfriend.’

‘But Nico is not my boyfriend,’ Will pointed out miserably. ‘I have no claim over him. It’s just pretend. We’ll probably fake a messy break-up soon and then he and Nakamura will be free to pursue their romance.’

Lou Ellen smacked him upside the head.

‘ _Ow!_ What was that for?’

‘You, on the other hand, _are_ being stupid,’ she continued as though he had not uttered a word. ‘You still have time, Willie. You can woo him and get him to date you for real before all of this is over.’

Cecil fell over with a guffaw. Will blushed furiously.

‘ _Woo_ him?’ he squawked.

‘Oh, you two are hopeless,’ she huffed. She kicked Cecil, who was still laughing. He simply rolled over and continued cackling like a hyena. ‘Calm down, Cecil. Don’t worry, Willie. I’ll help you. The first step is you apologising for your rude behaviour tomorrow. Nico di Angelo won’t know what hit him.’

Her emerald eyes sparkled dangerously.

Will wondered if he would regret this.

-//-//-

His heart was beating a wild tempo in his chest when he approached the other boy the following morning. In his hands he clutched two steaming cups of coffee as an apology. He found Nico pacing frenetically in a secluded corner, his script clutched in his hands.

Will paused for a moment, drinking in the scene, mesmerised by the brisk motions of his hands, the evocative expressions skittering across his face. His dark hair stood on end, resembling the wings of a fluffy baby bat, as though he had been running his fingers through it in frustration.

God, he was beautiful. He had always known the young Italian to be quite handsome, but only now, when he was beginning to understand the complicated inner workings of Nico’s mind, was when it was most apparent.

Will cleared his throat nervously.

Nico stopped in his tracks and stared at him. Then his mouth turned into a scowl and he crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Yes? Can I help you?’

Will frowned at the flat tone, running with the undercurrents of annoyance. It was reminiscent of how they used to talk to each other before. ‘What’s with the attitude?’

‘Attitude?’ demanded Nico incredulously. ‘ _I’m_ the one showing attitude? Who, may I remind you, walked out yesterday?’

‘Oh. That.’ Will scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, wondering how to get out of this situation. So Nico _had_ noticed his absence after all. ‘I’m sorry. I was in a bad mood and I just...’

Nico sighed and stepped a little closer. In a lowered voice, he said, ‘I understand that you have bad days sometimes. Trust me, I do. But you should talk to me. You can’t just leave. Do you have any idea how awkward it was fending off questions from our nosy colleagues? They were probably all wondering if we had fought. The media would descend on us like vultures if they got a whiff of this.’

Will dropped his gaze. Put in those words, he could tell Nico made a very valid argument. He felt more foolish at his actions than ever. ‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered. ‘Uh, I brought you coffee too. As an apology...?’

‘Are you asking me or telling me?’ Nico’s mouth curled upwards in a smirk. It was devastating and Will struggled to get his thoughts in order.

‘Telling- telling you,’ he stammered.

‘Thank you.’

They remained in the corner until rehearsals kicked off, talking and laughing and sipping coffee. Nico gesticulated wildly, explained how he was working to improve his facial expressions, although he needed no improvement in Will’s very unbiased opinion. Sunlight pouring in through the large windows glinted off his hair, wove golden strands amongst the inky black.

Will swallowed hard. He was really, _really_ screwed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Nico's past and an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late. (Again.) College was kicking ass. (Again.) I am really, really sorry. Enjoy!
> 
> The song below is How To Save A Life by The Fray. It's beautiful and haunting. Go listen to it!

If you were to ask him exactly how it happened, or how- how he came to find himself spending progressively increasing amount of time with Will Solace, how he started relaxing around the older boy, becoming comfortable in a way that was rare for him, he would not be able to say. Perhaps Will’s display of petty behaviour or the disarmingly honest explanation for it had endeared Nico to him. Perhaps it had shown him that Will was as normal and imperfect and _real_ as any other person toiling through the pitfalls of life, and for that very reason, he was perfect. Whatever the reason, the two were now attached at the hip, a point for much teasing among his friends.

They visited thrift stores and malls together. Nico even showed Will an out-of-the-way record store he had stumbled upon when he was in high school. They had huddled together on a bench in one of the booths and listened to song after song, letting the music and the lyrics and the melody wrap them in its soothing embrace. The harsh fluorescent lighting threw Will’s features in the sharp relief, made the freckles pop against his skin.

It was wholly unfair, Nico thought, that Will could look so good in such an ugly lighting.

In return, Will then took him to his own favourite music shop at the local mall. Nico stared in wide-eyed awe at the impressive display of acoustic guitars and drum sets, all gleaming in the soft afternoon light pouring in through the windows.

Will picked one up and started strumming softly. His fingers were long and nimble, moving with precision and grace and Nico found himself mesmerised by their movements. Until Will started to play. The tune was hauntingly familiar and Nico had to suddenly bite back the tears that tickled the back of his throat.

‘I- I have never-‘ Nico cleared his throat. ‘I have never heard an acoustic version of this song.’

Will hummed. ‘Me neither. I’m kind of winging it here. Come on, sing with me.’

Nico laughed wetly and shook his head. ‘Yeah, no, I don’t think so. I don’t sing.’

Will stared up at him. His eyes were blue, blue, _blue_ \- deeper than the sky, more encompassing then the depths of the most tempestuous oceans. He did not ask why Nico seemed so rattled by the choice of the song. He did not pressure him into singing. He just started strumming the song and left the decision up to him.

Nico could not help it. He sang.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along_

_In the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Their voices filtered through the air, the rows of shelves, the stands with their instruments. People peeked around corners and drifted closer. So lost were the two of them- Will, to the music and the sweet dulcet tones of the other’s singing, and Nico, to long-buried snatches of the past and happier times- that neither noticed they had an audience until they finished and the patrons and the girl at the checkout counter burst into applause.

Nico jumped, startled. His face flushed and he scowled fiercely. He hated being snuck up upon, and hated being in the limelight even more- as ironic as that was.

But as Will stood up, laughing and smiling and thanking their audience, he decided he did not mind so much this time around.

They left _Apollo’s Chariot_ after meeting the manager of the store, who insisted they come and play again, still riding high on the euphoria that experience had left in its wake. Something warm was bubbling just beneath Nico’s breastbone. He was smiling so hard it hurt.

It was strange. That song had always upset him and yet.

And yet, singing with Will had not been bad at all. It was as if the two of them were intrinsically linked through it, as if Will could understand the pain he carried without him having uttered a single word on the topic. As if Will was searing him from the inside out, exposing every last hidden nook and niche of his personality, leaving him raw and aching- but in a good way.

Nico swallowed.

It was frightening.

What was happening to him?

Will laughed out loud beside him, breaking into his musings. ‘That was incredible. You have an amazing voice.’

Nico flushed and averted his gaze. ‘Thanks.’

Will’s grin was mischievous now. A lead weight dropped into Nico’s stomach. ‘In fact, dare I say it...’

‘No, don’t you _dare_ , Solace-‘

‘You sing like an _angel_.’ Will burst into peels of mirth. People around them began to stare and Nico could not even bring himself to be embarrassed, he was that annoyed.

He shoved the other good-naturedly and huffed. ‘I hate you.’

‘No, you don’t, Death Boy,’ Will replied cheerily. ‘Come on, let’s check out that new smoothie place that opened a few weeks ago.’

He grabbed Nico’s hand, easy as anything, as natural as breathing. Their fingers slotted perfectly together. As Will hauled him away, babbling about his favourite smoothie flavour and something stupid Cecil had done recently that had them kicked out of their usual diner, Nico could not help but ruminate.

He could not help but add, in the security of his own thoughts, _No, I don’t. I don’t hate you at all. And that’s what scares me._

-//-//-

It was one of those days.

His most recent nightmare had been worse than usual. The screeching of tires and blood-curdling screams rang in his ears even when he jerked awake, panting and flailing wildly. He could see flashes of light and heat behind his eyelids every time he so much as blinked. Electricity thrummed beneath his skin; his entire frame was taut, like steel whip cords, under his ratty shirt and pajama bottoms.

He was reluctant to wake Jason for something so trivial even though the older boy would have been more than happy to help. Eating an entire tub of ice cream and watching Netflix at the crack of dawn was always comforting. But despite what his exhausted mind and knackered body demanded, he had thrown on the first thing in he had seen in the closet and retreated to the dance studio, where he toiled away his troubles on the polished floors.

But of course, even that had been taken from him, when a janitor appeared barely an hour later to inform him that the props department was taking over the room and he would have to vacate immediately. Fuming, he marched over to Reyna at once. She _knew_ that place was his sanctuary, she _knew_ why he needed to dance.

‘I’m so sorry, Nico,’ she said immediately, placing a hand on his arm. ‘Rachel did not inform me of this development at all. I’ll talk to her, don’t worry, okay? I’ll give the props department another room for storage.’

Nico deflated, his hackles settling down. He felt wearied, bone-tired. He just wanted the day to be over. ‘Thank you.’

And to add insult to the injury, he had not had his morning coffee and the lack of caffeine was beginning to catch up to him.

So he could hardly be held accountable when he went to his and Will’s secluded corner- and they had a corner now apparently, and the thought alone sent butterflies spiralling in his stomach- and saw someone else was already present.

‘Hello, Drew,’ he spoke as calmly as he could, given the circumstances. Even then, he was gritting his teeth.

Drew straightened from where she had been leaning so close to Will that her curtain of dark hair spilled over his shoulders and offered a tight smile. Will, on the other hand, beamed enough to rival the sun. It was radiant.

‘Hello, Neeks,’ Drew riposted icily.

Nico glared at her. ‘Don’t call me that.’

‘Nico, hey,’ Will said. ‘Where have you been? I was waiting for you.’

‘Ah, I’m so sorry. I was talking to Reyna about something. I got caught up.’

Will merely nodded in acknowledgement before extended something towards him. It was a coffee cup, the crossed wheat-stalks of the logo of _Demeter’s Brew_ visible on the side and Nico could have kissed him.

He pried open the lid and took a hearty sniff. It was black, with a dollop of cream and- he took a tentative sip- just the perfect amount of sugar. Nico let out an obscene groan.

‘You’re a lifesaver, Solace,’ he said. He gulped a few more sips of the scalding liquid.

‘Anything for you, darling,’ Will replied cheekily, throwing a wink his way. Nico rolled his eyes, trying to distract himself and the other boy from the blush that was steadily climbing up his neck. God, he was pathetic.

Drew cleared her throat loudly. They both jumped. Will seemed just as startled to see her as Nico, as though he had forgotten that she was present.

The butterflies came raging back with full force.

‘So, Willie, how about that extra rehearsal?’ She batted her eyelashes and Nico found himself thinking viciously that they were sticky and obviously fake. There was no denying the flirtatious undertone to her voice.

Even Will seemed to have noticed. The tip of his ears turned pink. He reached out and laced his fingers with Nico’s and the younger actor gripped back tightly, unable to resist the urge to smile smugly at Drew.

‘Uh, well, just tell me which scene you want to practice more and we can work out a time and place?’ Will glanced uncertainly at Nico, who leaned a little more against his side. It was startlingly easy to let the other invade his usually fiercely-protected bubble of personal space these days. With a little more confidence, Will went on, ‘It’s okay if Nico tags along?’

Drew blinked. ‘Nico...?’ She repeated blankly.

‘Yeah, I’m sure he could give you some tips too,’ Will replied. ‘He’s an amazing actor, you know, and a better teacher.’ He shot Nico a disgustingly gooey look that made said boy turn crimson.

Drew’s expression became strained. She nodded curtly, shot Nico a venomous look, and without another word, or so much as a goodbye, she turned on her heel and marched away. Her stilettos clicked ominously against the floorboards. There was a pause and then-

‘Whew,’ Will laughed, just a tad unbelieving. ‘What was _that_ about?’

Nico snorted. ‘Have you never dealt with flirting before?’

‘Well I have but normally, people don’t look like they will stab me with their six-inch heels if I reject them, so.’

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then both burst out laughing. Mirth dribbled through Nico’s stomach, mute and echoing all at once. Those blue eyes were twinkling at him with the shine of a million star-studded galaxies.

There was just something about Will, Nico thought. The day did not seem as bad anymore.

-//-//-

A few days passed in a whirlwind of sounds and tasks and colors blurred together. Rachel could be seen frequently, with pain splattered all over her clothes, expression harried and carrot-hued hair frizzy and wild. Annabeth snapped at people more often, mouth pulled forever into a thin, stressed line. Sponsors and benefactors were coming in and out of Reyna’s office, each with their own demands and their own expectations. The media was hounding the actors for comments and interviews. This was always the most challenging part of producing any play. The last leg.

This was also Nico’s most favourite part; when everything was beginning to come together, when the multitudinous scenes coalesced into something more, a bigger picture, when the story finally attained a shape.

He was on fire.

Having established a better understanding with his co-star, he was unstoppable now, a force of nature. He gesticulated and gestured and worked for hours on every minutiae of his facial expression. He and his friends could often be found staying back at the theatre after hours, going over the scenes over and over again. None of them would admit it, but they were all perfectionists. It was what made Black Cat so successful. Will would often join them. He had integrated himself seamlessly into Nico’s life and was welcomed with open arms by all. Even Jason and Hazel, with their overprotective instincts when it came to Nico, wary at first of Will hurting their brother (and adopted brother) in any way, had been swayed by Will’s charm.

Life was... good.

And then, of course, something strange happened.

One day, during the final two weeks of the production, Nico was curled up on the couch in his and Jason’s apartment with a book in his hands. He ran nimble fingers over the jade-green, velvet cover, rubbed his thumb over the engravings. Every pore of every inch of his skin was familiar with the texture, with the old-book scent that filled his nostrils, with what filled those pages.

He took a deep breath and flipped it open.

It was a photo album, filled to the brim with achingly familiar pictures. There was woman, tall and stately and beautiful, with dark hair and even darker eyes. A younger version of her was in her daughter’s smile and her freckled nose, in her son’s long lashes and high cheekbones. Nico swallowed drily and flipped the page.

Here he was, not even two years old, sitting in his sister’s lap. She was cooing over him, handing him toys. He was laughing. And there was another picture- he was older now, features more defined but the baby fat still lingering. Bianca’s arm was thrown around his shoulders, her floppy green hat flying off her head. It had been a windy day, he reminisced. His sister’s face was captured in a perpetually surprised expression.

He kept flipping, watching himself grow up, watching the years flash by, watching his mother’s sloping cursive be replaced by his father’s block letterings. He watched his smiles disappear, slowly, and then all at once.

Then the pictures stopped abruptly.

Nico sucked in an another deep breath.

There were several newspaper clippings. He did not need to read them to know what they said. After all these years, he had memorised the stiff, unfeeling words. The headlines declared:

MULTIMILLIONARE DI ANGELO’S DAUGHTER KILLED IN CAR CRASH.

BIANCA DI ANGELO HIT BY A DRUNK DRIVER. BROTHER BARELY SURVIVED.

Faded pictures of the skeletal remains of a car, a blue Bentley- he would never be able to forget- and his sister’s picture from when she had been still alive, still breathing. A black-and-white manor. His father’s grim expression, gaunt and haunted after losing two of his family members in the span of five years. He knew the crisp words in the paragraph beneathe the headlines- how Bianca had been the on the passenger seat, her friend Zoe Nightshade in the driver's. How the latter had been killed on impact, while both the di Angelo siblings rushed to the nearest hospital, where Bianca, too, quietly passed away.

And then there was:

NEW HEIR OF DI ANGELO EMPIRE BECOMES BROADWAY ACTOR

 PRODIGY ACTOR TAKES THE WORLD BY STORM

It had been a way to cope, at first. It was easier to pretend to be someone else, to let go of the pain for a few weeks. He immersed himself in someone else’s story, in someone else’s pain and regret. He revelled in the way his character’s labor always bore fruits. He loved watching the story achieve climax and then settle down, and though he would never admit on the pain of death, he was a sucker for the happy endings. It gave him hope that maybe, one day, he could overcome his own insecurities and his own trauma.

But then he met Hazel, his half-sister, with her cinnamon curls and honey-gold eyes that could read him like an open book, who followed him into theatre, who was always there for him no matter what. Jason and Reyna wormed their way into his heart and took up residence. He did not have to hand them the key to his heart- they broke down the doors and settled there like they belonged. Frank, Piper, Leo, Percy and Annabeth soon followed.

 He had never been more grateful to have such people in his life. 

Nico thumped his head back against the couch. Now there was Will.

 _God_ , what was he doing?

The other actor was quickly becoming a fixture in his life. He just... radiated warmth and comfort and Nico often caught himself gravitating in his orbit, seeking it out. It was balm to his injured soul. Reyna had been right. This whole fake relationship thing _had_ been good for him.

But now it worried him what he would do when it ended.

The mere thought left him bereft, as though he was drifting off at sea with no anchor to hold him down and no lighthouse to guide him back. Which was exceedingly dumb, he thought, because he barely _knew_ Will. He was _not_ supposed to be feeling like this, he was not supposed to be falling so hard for him. It was all just a farce. Will was just acting, with the way he was winking and flirting and going on pretend dates with him. He did not mean it.

Nico groaned loudly. This was all too confusing.

The doorbell buzzed, startling him so much that he fell off the couch and hit his head against the coffee table. He groaned again, louder and angrier.

There was another buzz. Nico squinted at the door. Who could be here at this hour? It was still fairly early and he did not have to be at the theatre for another two hours at least. Jason had left already because Reyna and Annabeth needed his opinion on some things. He had left behind a note, a stack of pancakes and a brewed pot of coffee for Nico.

Jason was the best roommate ever.

Another buzz on the doorbell. Nico cursed and stood up.

He flung open the door in irritation and froze. Standing in front of him, dressed immaculately as always in a three-piece suit and hair slicked back, was Ethan Nakamura.

‘Hello, Nico,’ he smiled gently, offering a hand.

Nico stared dumbly at him. ‘What are you doing here?’

Ethan lowered the hand. ‘Ah well, you see, I thought you could use someone driving you to the theatre today. Grace is not here, is he?’

‘No,’ Nico answered slowly. Something was niggling at the back of his head, something akin to flashing red lights. ‘How did you know?’

‘I was at the theatre and saw him there with Reyna. And I know your car is in for repairs so I figured you would be needing a ride.’

The red lights became klaxon bells, pounding away in front of his eyes.

‘Oh, I see,’ he said instead, hiding behind his usual cool veneer. How did he know about his car? Was it strange that Ethan had noticed that much about him? Nico was not sure. ‘Well, I don’t have to go in for another few hours. I can get there myself, you know. I’ll take the bus.’

Ethan smiled. He did not seem to mind that Nico had not opened to door more than a crack and had not invited him in. He had foregone the eye patch today. Instead he wore dark shades that twisted his smile into something more malicious. But perhaps it was Nico’s imagination and his general mistrust of everything and everyone. After all, Ethan had been a perfect gentleman so far. True, showing up unprecedented at someone’s apartment was strange but...

‘Tell you what,’ Nico said abruptly. He opened the door wider. ‘Why don’t you come in? Have something to eat? We can go to the theatre in an hour or so.’

‘I’d love to.’

Ethan entered and walked confidently towards the living room, not even asking for directions or waiting for Nico to go first. He peered in interest at the pictures on the wall, the collection of knick-knacks that he and Jason had amassed diligently over the years. He appeared as if he did not belong here, like a discordant note in a perfectly harmonised symphony.

Nico remained in the doorway for a moment more, feeling another trickle of discomfort at letting another man into his place while he was alone. He shook his head.

 _Don’t be stupid, di Angelo_ , he told himself firmly. _Besides, Nakamura is a sponsor and it won’t do to offend him in any way._

It was not as if he had not invited Will back to his place that night of the gala. He had even _cooked_ for him. Never mind the fact that he felt oddly at ease with the other boy and he had seemed right at home in his apartment.

Shaking his head again, Nico closed the door and followed the other man to the living room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, I smell trouble! Nico, you idiot, you don't just let strangers- or almost strangers in this case- into your home! What were you thinking?
> 
> Also, I don't hate Drew. After reading HonerH's amaziiingggg stories, I have started seeing her in a new light- that she is a broken, complex character like anyone else. I don't know if Uncle Rick meant for her character to be so, but HonorH does an absolutely fantastic job. Go check them out!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Ethan enjoy a candlelit dinner, Will is decidedly NOT jealous and the heavy rain sweeping the city is not the only kind of storm brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry! This is incredibly late and I really have no excuses. To compensate, I'll post two chapters today. Enjoy!

Will loved the mornings.

His neighbourhood was a peaceful place by nature but it was in the wee hours of the morning, when the sky was a hazy muted orange, when the sun had yet to breach the horizon, was when it was the most serene. He tried to go on runs whenever he could, though with his erratic schedule, it was not always possible. The low-lying buildings were awash in gold and pink and faded scarlet. The breeze was crisp and cool. The steady pounding of his feet against the asphalt and the thrumming of the blood in his veins had a soothing effect as well.

Especially as distracted as he was these days.

He had spoken to his mother the day before. Although she sounded as exuberant as always, reassuring him that she was recovering from the infection nicely despite her weakened immune system and that he needed to focus on his work more, Will could not help but worry. Phone calls back home always left his insides in an anxious mess.

And then there was something of another nature altogether.

True to her promise, Lou Ellen had immediately started plotting for ways Will could _court_ Nico- her words, not his. They were going on more and more dates lately. There was that one time at the music shop, when they had sang together. They had even attended a small chocolate festival that had been held in the next town over. The jovial ambience there and the heady aroma of chocolate had accorded a rather romantic setting to their date- or perhaps Will was just projecting.

But there was one thing he as absolutely sure he was not imagining. Slowly but surely, Nico was softening, his barriers giving away just a little, allowing him to attain a glimpse of exactly who he was underneath that armor he donned every day. And Will loved everything he had seen so far.

That was where the problem lay, though.

He had tried jokes, he had tried flirting, he had tried buying Nico gifts- small things, nothing too committed- but the other boy had brushed off every attempt. He always argued about being independent when Will tried opening doors of restaurants they frequented. (‘I can do this myself, Will,’ he said, with a wrinkle of his nose that was far too adorable to be legal.) He drove them everywhere and paid for most of their meals no matter how much Will protested. And when he had hesitantly broached the subject of Valentine’s Day that would be just around the corner after their play aired, Nico had gone into a rant so vehement about the commercialised holiday that Will had hastily backed off, hands held up in surrender, lying through his teeth about how much he hated the day as well.

He groaned loudly.

This was all a mess.

Honestly, of all the people to fall for, why did it have to be Nico di Angelo, the coolest, most aloof, most unattainable person ever?

The sun had risen by the time he finished the run and went home to shower and change. It was still too early for him to be at the theatre but there was nothing much for him to do. So he decided to leave, grabbing his wallet and jacket on the way out.

The theatre was eerily silent when he arrived, shrouded by an air of somnolence. He was so used to it being bustling and lively, filled with noise and chatter and the sounds of mishaps that were always happening with the Stolls around, that it creeped him out.

Perhaps he should have come later.

 _Well, there’s nothing to it now_ , he thought. He really hated the thought of having to take the bus back and then return an hour later. _I wonder if it’s even open. Does anyone come in this early?_

The answer to that, apparently, was a resounding yes. Because the back door was open and he could just make out the strains of music haunting the hallways when he entered. Will bit his lip and contemplated a long moment. Then he decided to see who- or what- it was.

The music was coming from the dance studio. He went through the adjoining locker room, noticing a pair of very familiar combat boots placed neatly against one of the benches. A leather jacket lay folded atop it. His heart started thudding. A sense of anticipation snaked down his spine.

What was _he_ doing here?

The door to the studio was cracked ajar. A shadow darted past.

Will gently swung open the door. He froze at the threshold.

It _was_ Nico, as he had suspected. However, he was completely engrossed in dancing. His movements were smooth and graceful. He was wildfire and a hurricane packed into a lithe, long-limbed frame. He was passion and determination and everything that defied fate and destiny, carving his own path in the world. The music seemed to be resonating with him, as though he and the ballad were one and the same. His eyes fluttered shut, long dark lashes casting shadows upon his face when he moved a bit closer to the doorway where Will stood. He was still oblivious to the fact that he had company.

Will, for his part, was enthralled. He had never seen the other boy like this, completely in his element, relaxed and open and vulnerable. Something fragile unfurled in his chest, sent tremors flitting through his body, right down to his toes. He was barely breathing.

He fell a little more in love.

And then the music warbled to a halt. Nico’s eyes opened. He was facing away from the door and caught Will’s reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. With a gasp, he spun around.

‘Will,’ he cried, face adorably flushed and expression flustered. ‘How long have you been standing there?’

He was finding it difficult to formulate words. His cognitive functions seemed to have abandoned him. Nico’s dark eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the studio as he regarded him, his cheeks were tinted with a rosy hue and his bangs clung to his skin with sweat. He seemed more _alive_ , in every way.

‘Uh, a few minutes,’ he stammered. ‘That was, uh, that was really good. I mean, I knew _that_ , obviously, you’re basically the star of our dance rehearsals-‘

‘Will.’

‘And Ms. Jacobs adores you, no doubt-‘

‘Will-‘

‘What I meant to say was that- crap, I’m rambling, aren’t I, I always do this-‘

‘ _Will_.’

His mouth shut with a click. His face was burning so fiercely he thought he would spontaneously combust. He kind of wish he _did_ combust.

Nico offered a small smile, slightly shy and pleased. All of Will’s thoughts scattered like a pack of cards thrown into the wind. He would probably never recover from this.

‘It’s okay, I don’t mind,’ Nico assured him. ‘I mean, I usually don’t like people watching me but, you know, whatever. It’s okay.’

‘O-oh.’ Will struggled to form coherent sentences. ‘That was good. Really, _really_ good. Where did you learn to do that?’

‘My sister taught me.’

Nico strode past him and to his things in the locker room. He picked up the jacket and a pair of jeans and shirt that lay beneath it.

‘You mean Hazel?’

Will immediately regretted his words. Nico had faltered on his way to the showers, his hands curled into tight fists at his side.

‘Uh, never mind, I’m sorry- I-‘ Will sputtered, flushing furiously. He wished vehemently that the ground would swallow him whole.

However, to his surprise, he did receive a response. As Nico pulled aside a curtain and disappeared into one of the stalls, his quiet voice rang out:

‘No, my other sister, Bianca.’

-//-//-

‘Okay, um, favourite cartoon series?’

‘That’s easy. _Voltron_ , not a doubt.’

Nico, who had been lounging against him as they recuperated after a tense rehearsal, sat up as though electrified.

‘No way, that’s mine too.’ Nico grinned, wide and unabashed. It was a thing of beauty. His coal-hued eyes sparkled and seemed to have lightened to the colour of dark chocolate in the afternoon light streaming in from the windows. ‘Who’s your favourite character then?’

Will nudged him. ‘You tell me first.’

Nico rolled his eyes good-naturedly. ‘I really like Hunk.’

‘Really? That’s a surprise.’ Will leaned back more comfortably. The fidgeting around shifted Nico slightly so that his head reclined against Will’s shoulder. The faint scent of apples wafted towards him and he had to swallow consciously. ‘I thought you’d go for Keith. You know, he has that brooding bad boy with the mysterious past going on for him.’

Nico huffed. ‘See, now that’s just stereotypical nonsense. Besides, he’s not a bad boy. He’s not even that brooding. He just has a hard time connecting with people because of his difficult past. Why does everyone have to give him so much grief about it?’

He was gesturing erratically again, two high spots of colour on his cheeks. It was quite endearing. Will smiled softly.

‘So, why do you like Hunk then?’

‘He’s very kind and generous. And even though he’s so nervous and afraid of basically everything, he never ever gives up. I... really admire that.’

‘That’s great.’

‘What’s _your_ favourite character?’

Will hummed and pretended to think. Nico leaned forward conspiratorially, his very being alight with anticipation, and it was too much- the temptation. Will reached out and his fingers bushed a butterfly-light caress on the younger boy’s inner wrist.

‘I like Keith,’ he admitted. His voice was quiet. Nico leaned closer. ‘I guess you could say that I have a thing for brooding bad boys.’

He let his voice dip slightly, coyly, ringing with the cadence of flirtatiousness, the way Lou Ellen had taught him. And Will was quite certain that he had not imagined the slight hitch in Nico’s breath or the way his pulse fluttered beneath his fingertips. He was not imagining the blooming colour across the freckled nose.

It was these moments that boggled his mind the most- that sent his thoughts reeling in a maelstrom of confused emotions. Because one moment, Nico would be brushing off his advances, and the next he would be leaning impossibly closer, pink lips parted just so, and Will would be utterly lost on the boy.

A throat cleared.

Both jumped back, startled, spluttering, eyes wide and mouths even wider.

Ethan Nakamura stood there, watching with an inscrutable expression on his face. His dark eyes- so much like Nico’s, yet colder, harder- flitted between the two of them as though trying to solve a puzzle. Will’s face was warm. He tried to avoid Nico’s eyes, though he met Nakamura’s with no issues. After all, to the public, he and Nico were dating so it was quite plausible to find them in such an intimate position.

‘Hey, Nico,’ Nakamura said, promptly ignoring the third person present and turning his full attention to the Italian.

‘Hello, Ethan,’ Nico answered. Was it Will’s hopeful brain conjuring situations or did his voice sound slightly annoyed? ‘You’re back again, I see.’

‘Well, I _am_ one of your main benefactors.’

‘How could I forget,’ riposted Nico, drier than a desert.

‘Can I talk to you for a second?’ Nakamura’s eyes flickered for the briefest of moments towards Will, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

Nico nodded curtly and the two of them moved farther away.

Will watched them converse together, their dark heads bent low. He was an adult, a grown man, a professional, so he was _not_ attempting to eavesdrop on what was, by all appearances, a private conversation.

He was _not_.

Well, perhaps he was, just a little. He could at least be that candid, if only with himself. But he was becoming increasingly agitated with that familiar, dopey expression Nakamura adorned whenever in Nico’s vicinity. He absolutely loathed the way he seemed to shuffle closer to Nico, who stepped back slightly, shoulders hunched, a frown marring his face. Could he _not_ see how uneasy he was making the other boy?

But perhaps it was all his own imagination.

Will groaned softly and put his head in his hands. Everything was just so complex when it involved Nico. He could hardly tell what the boy was thinking most of the time- to know whether or not he was interested in Will or if he was attracted to Nakamura was another feat altogether.

Nico finally returned, his expression thoughtful and slightly guilty.

‘What’s up?’ Will asked, the perfect picture of nonchalance, as though he had not spent the past few minutes agonising over his irrational crush.

‘Uh, Ethan asked me to have dinner with him.’

Will spluttered. ‘What?’

Nico shrugged. ‘He wanted my opinion on some things in the play, especially that dance scene he had added, since I’m the ‘star’ and all.’ He made very sarcastic air-quotes at this. ‘And I told him he should invite you too, I mean, you’re my co-star and your opinion is important- but he was being awfully vague- I just-‘

‘Hey, hey, Nico, it’s fine,’ Will hastened to reassure him, even though it was not, it really was not fine. He could guess where this was going. Nakamura would make his move tonight, while Will himself was too chicken to do so. It would all be over then. He swallowed hard.

‘Are you sure?’ Nico peered up at him, painfully earnest. ‘I hate when people seem to ignore that you are a lead character too, just because you are new to show biz.’

Will chuckled. ‘Ah, well, it happens.’

He settled down back into his spot, curled up on one corner of the stage, and tugged Nico down with him. He could lose this, tonight. He could lose Nico forever. And so he wanted to enjoy this while he could. He wanted to breathe in the scent of apples and cinnamon that seemed to emanate from the boy, to feel the body heat searing him through the clothes, the warm breath puffing against his neck.

‘Come on, our break ends in ten minutes,’ he said, fighting against the lump in his throat. His arm tightened reflexively around the other. ‘We have to finish the twenty questions.’

Nico hummed and became comfortable against him. ‘Okay. Uh, who do you like better: Sherlock or Watson?’

‘Watson.’

‘Urgh, of course you do!’

-//-//-

This was perhaps the most ridiculous thing he had ever done.

Now Will considered himself a fairly reasonable person- perhaps too reasonable, according to his best friends, who often called him the Mom Friend. But there was something about Nico, something about that fire and child-like curiosity, about that dry wit and dark humour, that made him do reckless things.

In this case, deciding to follow Nico on his maybe-date with one current bane of his existence, Ethan Nakamura.

(‘Wait, I thought _Nico_ was the bane of your existence?’ Cecil asked in bewilderment when he explained what he planned on doing to his friends.

‘Shut up, Cecil.’)

Getting the address and time from Nico was quite easy. It was a high-end French restaurant whose one meal probably cost more than Will’s entire wardrobe put together. The entire place was lavishly decorated with wood panelling and crystal chandeliers, flickering candles in tiny glass vases and the faintest hint of roses in the air. He shuffled awkwardly in the only other three-piece suit he had aside from the one that was made for the ballroom scene while Lou Ellen spoke to the maitre d’ and Cecil ogled everything and everyone.

He was ducking his head, simultaneously trying to avoid being noticed and attempting to spot Nico and Nakamura.

There.

The two were seated in a private booth, partly shrouded in the shadows thrown by the candelabra between them. With the vase of roses between them and a violinist playing a haunting melody nearby, there was no doubt lingering in Will’s mind that this was a romantic setting orchestrated by Nakamura. Said man was leaning forward over the table while he spoke to his companion and Will had to stamp down on the hot spark of anger and jealousy that threatened to make him march over there and crash the date.

‘I will arrange a table for you,’ the maitre d’ spoke in a heavily accented voice, gesturing to a table that was situated the farthest from Nico and Nakamura.

‘Ah, no, how about that table over there?’ Will interrupted hastily.

The table was obscured from Nico or Nakamura’s vision but offered the perfect view for them, and was, hopefully, within earshot.

 ‘Ah, well, I-‘

‘Alright, thank you very much,’ Will interrupted yet again, keeping his voice low, and made his way to the table of his choice. Lou and Cecil followed, looking quite amused.

As it turned out, he had selected correctly. As soon as he was seated and the menu cards placed in front of them, he tuned into the conversation taking place not far away. Their voices carried over easily in the quiet ambience, though both were speaking softly. Will dared not turn around to stare openly, lest they be discovered, so he settled for listening instead.

‘...so, yeah, I was against the ballroom thing in the start but,’ here he could envision the boy gesturing rapidly as he spoke, waving around his knife and fork in a dangerous manner, ‘I now think it’s a good idea. It certainly holds a lot of passion in it. Perhaps this is the levity we needed in the otherwise very dark and plot-heavy play, you know?’

Outside, sudden thunder rumbled, followed by the pitter-patter of the first raindrops falling.

‘I know.’ Nakamura’s voice was sickeningly fond. Will rolled his eyes. ‘So, you are rather hard to please, hm? A stubborn cynic?’

Nico huffed softly. A laugh. ‘My friends will tell you that I am the most difficult person you will ever have the pleasure of meeting.’

‘But you know what they say.’

‘...what?’

Will could not see the expression Nakamura was making now, but he _could_ see Cecil’s face, who had a perfect view of said man since he had never met the man and was not likely to be recognised. His reaction told him enough. His gut swooped.

‘They say the best people don’t come easy.’

Nakamura’s voice was a purr now, intimate, caressing. Will’s ears burned. His stomach churned again. He did not hear Nico’s response. Was he shocked? Embarrassed? Or was he blushing, in the soft, vulnerable manner that he did, taken in my Nakamura’s charm and his smooth mannerisms?

‘We should order,’ Lou Ellen murmured and his musings came screeching to a halt.

‘God, you are so whipped,’ Cecil muttered, smirking.

On the other table, conversation resumed, moving to more neutral topics. Nakamura described some of his business trips and the two enthusiastically discussed the sights of Venice. Will felt that ugly feeling of anger and jealousy rising up again.

‘I, uh, I like the oysters,’ Nico’s voice finally filtered through the haze of self-pity enveloping him, when they had placed their orders and the waiter had swiped away the menu cards.

Nico’s voice was hesitant and Will knew, instinctively, that he was lying. Had he not mentioned once, on one of their pretend dates, that he hated French cuisine because he felt it lacked the warmth and cosiness found in Italian food?

 _Hah, take that, Nakamura_ , he thought viciously. _You don’t know anything about him._

His victory was short-lived, however. Nakamura asked, ‘You want dessert or do you wish to go? There this place I wanted to show you before we call it a night, if you don’t mind.’

Will’s eyes widened in panic. There was no way he would be able to follow them now. Wherever could Nakamura be thinking of taking Nico? As the chairs scraped back, he lowered his head. Soon the two men had gone.

‘What now?’ Lou asked.

‘Was that it?’ Cecil complained. He scowled at Will. ‘You brought us here, in this swanky French place, for a meal that might as well have me bankrupt, only for us to have heard, like, ten minutes of a pointless conversation?’

‘It wasn’t pointless,’ Will argued. ‘Did you seriously not note the way he was so blatantly flirting with Nico?’

‘So what? You blatantly flirt with Nico all the time,’ Cecil snickered. ‘Not that he seems to have noticed.’

Will flushed. ‘Shut up.’

‘Alright, you two, knock it off,’ Lou intervened, whacking them both upside the head. ‘Will, what _are_ you going to do?’

Will gazed out the window. It was pouring now; the rain lashed against the window with vengeance. It suited his dark mood perfectly.

‘I don’t know,’ he muttered finally. ‘I’m sorry to have dragged you guys here for nothing. I’ll pay you for all of our meals as soon as I can, okay?’

Lou sighed. ‘Will,’ she spoke gently. ‘We don’t care about the money, okay? We care about _you_. We care about the fact that you seemed to have fallen so hard for Nico that you might not be able to recover if he... rejects you.’

‘Yeah, I mean, you were willing to follow him on this date thing with another guy and practically empty your wallet in the meanwhile,’ Cecil added.

Will stared incredulously at them. ‘You guys were the ones who encouraged me to flirt with him! You were the ones who said there was chemistry between us, hampered only by misunderstandings in the past!’

They had to grace to look guilty and ashamed.

‘We really thought there was something...’ Lou Ellen trailed off.

‘But the way Nakamura was acting,’ Cecil explained quickly, as though he could avoid Will’s wrath better this way. ‘We think we read the signals wrong. Maybe it’s time to let this go, buddy.’

Will was silent for so long that they began to worry. They glanced fearfully at each other and at him as though they expected him to blow up. He sighed wearily. All the ire that he had been building up, all the disappointment and jealousy, fizzled out like a candle placed in a thunderstorm. What he had heard between Nico and Nakamura was nothing, really, but if his best friends thought it was best for him to let go, that had to mean they had seriously seen something between those two.

He just did not think it was possible for him to let Nico go so easily.

‘Come on, guys,’ he said. ‘Let’s just eat and go home. I’m tired.’

They both nodded quietly. Their food was served and the aroma of spices was delicious, but it may as well have been sawdust for how it tasted on his tongue.

Will felt like a fool.

He had agreed to partake in a charade to improve an actor’s reputation, only to fall in love with him himself. What had he been _thinking_?

But as Cecil gently nudged his shoes with his own, as Lou reached out to clasp his hand over the table in a motherly gesture, he thought that maybe, one day, he might be able to move on.

Maybe.

-//-//-

This was turning out to be a huge mistake.

He had experienced that same uneasiness tingling down his spine when Ethan had offered to talk over dinner and not invited Will. He had pushed it away firmly, once again reminding himself that Ethan was a benefactor and they really could not afford to upset him now. Nico did not want the make things harder for everyone should the man become offended to such an extent that he withdrew his support at such a crucial time.

He sighed.

Pretending to enjoy French cuisine was not that difficult- he _was_ an outstanding actor, after all. The restaurant reminded him all too much of the business dinners his father used to drag him and Bianca to when they were young- all elegance and no heart. Ethan had taken the liberty of ordering for him, which irked him because he preferred to do things himself, but even then, he bit his tongue.

But now, as he stood beneath the awning, watching the thunderstorm rage on, he was having serious misgivings about where the night was headed. Surely there was no need to keep up the appearances now? He could excuse himself and go back. There was still time to fit in a movie before going to bed.

Ethan’s car cruised to a stop before him. The man even stepped out and held open the door for him, waving off the security guard at the door who hastened to do it. Nico felt chagrined; he could do these things himself, why must he be treated like some fragile flower?

He pushed aside his irritation and nodded to Ethan. Since the man was trying to be so nice, he decided to go along with this as well. Just half an hour more, he thought. If it got longer than that, he would head home.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes before the car slowed and then stopped. Nico peered through the window. It was pitch black outside; the wind howled against the car and rain pelted a beat against the hood.

Nico swallowed. The uneasiness had returned.

‘Where are we?’ he demanded.

‘Nowhere important,’ Ethan replied easily. ‘I’m sorry to have... misled you but I needed to speak with you privately.’

‘Privately?’ Nico gaped at him. ‘What was so important that you had to drive me to the middle of nowhere in a freaking thunderstorm?’

‘We are not in the middle of nowhere. It’s just a relatively secluded street.’

 ‘You couldn’t have said it back at the restaurant?’

‘We were being...observed.’

Nico growled softly. ‘You have chosen _now_ , of all times, to be cryptic? What the hell is going on, Nakamura?’

Perhaps it was the tone of his flint-stone voice, a breath away from exploding into an untameable fire, perhaps it was the use of the last name- whatever the case, Ethan decided to elaborate.

‘Nico, I like you,’ Ethan took a deep breath. A nearby lamplight cast his face in shadows so that it resembled a marble statue- cold and unyielding. His one eye was alight with a mad fire. The eye patch only served to make the image more ominous. ‘I have liked you- no, loved you- for a long time. I want us to be together.’

What?

Nico was stunned. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. Everything was spiralling out of control. Had this been a date? Why had Nico not noticed?

‘I- I’m in a relationship,’ he replied shakily. The apprehension returned with all the force of a freight train. He was not sure why, but he felt like he needed to leave now. He started struggling with the buckle on his seat belt.

Ethan grabbed his hands. ‘No, you’re not.’

‘W-what? No, of course, I am.’

‘I know it’s all a farce,’ Ethan said fiercely. ‘I know you two are not together, no matter how the media seem to lap it all up. You can’t fool _me_.’

Nico swallowed hard. So the charade was up. He hoped fervently that the media would not make too much of a scandal of it when it inevitably found out. God, he always messed up. He was always making things harder for his friends. It had been because of _him_ that this affectation was needed in the first place. And he had ruined even that. What had given it away?

Ethan leaned closer. His breath fanned out over his lips, too close, far too close.

‘I’m- I’m not interested in you.’

‘I’ll make you happy, happier than he could ever do, than any man could ever do.’ Ethan’s mouth covered his own, murmuring, ‘Say yes, Nico.’

‘No!’

He jerked away, finally managing to free himself from the confines of the seat belt. He threw open the door and stumbled out. He was soaked within seconds but he did not care. He did not care. He pushed through the rain, through the torrent of emotions making him nearly sick. For someone who despised physical affection unless he was very comfortable with it, being harassed like this terrifying.

He could barely see through the sheet of rain. He was soaked to the bones and his teeth chattered. He needed to find a temporary shelter to wait out the storm. Or perhaps he could call Jason to pick him up. He had had date night with Piper and he felt even guiltier at having to interrupt it but he did not wish to worry Hazel with this.

He was always messing up.

A horn honked behind him.

‘Nico, get in the car,’ Ethan yelled. ‘I’ll drop you off.’

‘Stay away from me,’ he snapped, dutifully ignoring the harsh headlights illuminating him.

‘Nico, don’t be stubborn. You’ll catch the death of cold.’

He ignored the other man and pushed through. Fortunately, the other man stopped pursuing. Finally, a shape loomed in front of him and he ducked into a doorway gratefully. He pulled out his cell phone, thankfully only a little wet, and scrolled through the contacts.

He was not sure why he did it but at that moment, he needed warmth and familiarity. He needed laughter and maybe a hug or two. He dialled Will Solace’s number.

_‘Hello?’_

Even though it sounded tinny through the speaker, the voice sent affection and comfort rolling through him. The tension he had not known he was holding bled out of his frame. He slumped in relief against the door.

‘Will? Thank God, I- can you pick me up? I’m sorry if it’s a bother but I- Jason’s busy and I don’t want to worry Hazel and Reyna has enough on her plate- you know what, never mind, you’re probably busy too- I’m sorry-‘

‘Nico, Nico, it’s okay, where are you right now?’

‘I’m not sure.’ His voice was tiny. He was aware of how badly he had ruined everything. ‘But I’m probably not more than ten, twenty minutes away from the restaurant I told you about.’

‘Oh, Neeks.’ Will was quiet for a long moment. ‘Did it... not go well?’

Nico snorted. He scrubbed a hand over his face. ‘You could say that.’

‘Just sit tight. I’ll be there soon, okay?’

‘Okay.’

-//-//-

This was not how he had envisaged the rest of his night going.

The moment he had received the call, the dread that had settled in his stomach increased ten-fold, threatening to choke him. Even he was surprised by the strength of his emotions concerning one particular actor. But he had come to terms with it by now.

Nothing was rational when Nico was involved.

He had driven Lou Ellen’s car, his friends quiet in the backseat for once, and found Nico standing in the doorway of someone’s house in a somnolent little lane. He was dripping wet, his hair plastered to his forehead and trembling like a leaf and yet he had never seemed more beautiful.

Will was not sure whether the shivering was because of the cold or something that happened with Nakamura but he resolved to tear the man from limb to limb anyway.

He had brought Nico home and immediately ordered a hot shower and a pair of his own pyjamas. As soon as the boy disappeared, his friends excused themselves for the night with knowing looks and whispers of ‘good luck’. Will had proceeded to call Jason and tell him where Nico was. He was understandably quite worried.

(‘No, no, you don’t need to come over,’ Will said quickly, perhaps _too_ quickly. ‘Nico is more than welcome to spend the night here.’

‘Alright, if you’re sure.’

‘Yeah, I am.’

‘Okay, have fun then,’ Jason said cheerily, leaving Will spluttering while he hung up.)

Which brought them to this moment.

Nico was curled up on his couch, fast asleep, looking far too good in Will’s borrowed clothes for his sanity. They were too large on his slender frame and the round neck showcased a column of smooth pale neck as he dozed peacefully. He had nodded off in the middle of the movie that Will had set up, though he had admittedly spent more time watching Nico than watching it.

Will carded his hands through his hair.

This was getting out of hand. He needed to reign in his emotions, lest he scare the other boy off completely. Nico had told him, softly and haltingly, what had happened. No doubt, the Italian was freaked out and would be disturbed even further if Will confessed his feelings. No, this needed to remain under wraps for now, perhaps forever.

He would never do anything to make Nico uncomfortable.

There was a soft kitten snore from said boy. Will sighed softly and decided to wake the boy and usher him to the guest room.

He could enjoy this, for however long it lasted- which might not be long, if Nakamura now knew the truth. He would take whatever Nico would give him. He would remain by his side and support him in any way. He would learn the tricks of the trade from him and discuss movies and television series and favourite books, carefully cataloguing every little thing about this wonderful boy. He would note the way golden strands of sunlight danced off his irises and the way the corner of his mouth quirked up after Will did something particularly stupid.

Nico mumbled softly as he was herded towards the guest room.

Will’s heart squeezed. He would take whatever he was given. And maybe, one day, he would learn to let go.

Maybe.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intervention is staged. Will's life faces it's toughest hurdle yet.

The next two days were tense, to say the least. Will found himself in a state of perpetual wariness, eyes alert and darting around nervously, often zoning out during rehearsal. That earned him more than a few harsh reprimands from Annabeth when he stepped on Nico’s feet for the tenth time during dance rehearsal.

Not that Nico seemed to notice.

A subtle change had come over him- one that would not be detected by most people but for those who knew him well, it might as well have been klaxon bells heralding an approaching storm. He was quieter than usual, more subdued and lacking his sarcastic fire that burned ever bright in him. It worried Will.

And that was the understatement of the century.

He was afraid that Nico would pull away from him, that he would shore up his walls after hurt like he tended to do. He was afraid that he would lose the boy permanently if he allowed it. So decided to stage an intervention, consulting people wiser than he- and as much as he was loathe to admit, people who were closer to Nico than him.

‘So, why are we here again?’ Jason asked as he settled down in one of the couches around the coffee table of Reyna’s office. Said woman was perched on the opposite couch with Hazel next to her.

‘It’s about Nico,’ he explained.

They all straightened up surreptitiously.

‘What’s wrong?’ Hazel demanded. ‘Is he hurt?’

‘No, no, nothing like that,’ Will reassured her. ‘Well, not physically hurt anyway.’

‘William, please explain,’ Reyna commanded, her dark eyes steely.

‘You know what happened with Nakamura two days ago, right?’

There were nods all around.

Will took a deep breath. ‘How much did Nico tell you?’

A furrow appeared between Jason’s brows. He glanced at Hazel and Reyna, before answering, ‘Just the fact that Nakamura knew about the entire charade and that he took Nico on a romantic date under the pretense of a business meeting.’

‘That’s pretty much what he told me too,’ Hazel affirmed. Reyna nodded in agreement. ‘Was there- was there more?’

Their gazes were intense. He could see the concern and perturbation shadowing their faces and it filled him with warmth so profound that it nearly knocked him back. These people loved Nico. Nico, who had known pain and loss, brave, beautiful Nico who was refrained from reaching out to others for fear of experiencing that hurt again, had people that genuinely cared for him. He was grateful for it.

‘I think so, yes,’ he replied, choosing his words carefully. ‘I think Nakamura may have harassed him in some way, may be even forced himself upon Nico. It’s why it’s affecting him so badly now.’

Hazel gasped. Jason’s eyes were wide.

‘Wait, how do you know this?’ said Reyna sharply. ‘Did he tell you?’

‘Not in explicit terms, no. But he hinted at it. He looked... scared.’

Jason cursed loudly and colourfully, springing to his feet and pacing the length of the room. He resembled a caged tiger in that moment. Will was reminded forcibly of why people were so intimidated by Jason Grace. Because right now, the fire in the fireplace cast wicked shadows across his face, highlighting the scar on his lip and making his electric blue eyes glow with a fierce protectiveness.

‘I can’t believe this,’ he snapped. ‘That son of a-‘

‘Jason, calm down,’ Reyna said firmly. But he only relaxed with Hazel put a hand on his arm and he slumped back in the couch. ‘Will, thank you for coming to us with this. We will deal with Mr. Nakamura in a professional and _legal_ manner.’ Her eyes cut to Jason and Hazel at the word and both looked sheepish. ‘I can assure you, he will _not_ be babbling about this whole act anytime soon.’

‘No wonder he’s been so quiet lately,’ Hazel murmured, distressed. ‘He’s been spending more time in that dance studio than he has been at his apartment.’

‘What should we do?’ Will asked. He was, quite frankly, at a loss. He wished to help so badly that it ached and he was terrified at revealing his feelings in the process.

‘Well, for starters, we need to get him to open up about this,’ Reyna suggested. ‘It would require a comfortable environment for him. Hm, how about a movie night?’

Hazel perked up and clapped her hands together. Jason nodded thoughtfully.

‘That might work.’

Will blinked in confusion. ‘A... movie night? Are you sure that it would help?’

‘It’s a bit of a tradition with us,’ Jason explained. ‘Whenever one of us is feeling down, the rest of the team shows up with ice cream and tons of junk food and binge-watch our favourite movies all night.’

‘And afterwards we can talk about whatever is bothering one of us,’ Reyna added.

It sounded nice. It was something he had always done with Cecil and Lou Ellen, and before then, with his mother, Kayla and Austin. However, his mind stumbled upon a little snag.

‘Uh, wait, I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell everyone about this,’ Will hastened to add. ‘Nico won’t like it.’

‘Of course not,’ Reyna answered. ‘Even in a group as tight-knit as ours, we have secrets. We only have to tell the others we are having a movie night and they’ll show up, no questions asked.’

‘Oh. Oh, that’s good.’ Will nodded awkwardly. He suddenly felt out of place as Jason starting texting about the movie night to the others and Hazel pondered aloud the merits of letting Leo bake something in their kitchen. He stood up. ‘Uh, I’ll leave you to it then.’

Hazel blinked, her reverie broken. ‘What do you mean? Aren’t you coming to movie night?’

‘You... want me to?’

‘Of course,’ Hazel chirped. ‘You _are_ Nico’s boyfriend in front of the others. It would be strange if you didn’t come. Besides, you cared about him enough to stage an intervention and that qualifies for an invite to our group hang-outs in my eyes. What do you think, Jason?’

Jason glared at him slightly, his eyes so intent that Will felt like he was transparent, his soul bared for the world to see. He fought not to squirm.

‘Sure,’ said Jason finally, returning his attention to his cell phone. ‘I guess he can come.’

Will sighed internally. What was _that_ about?

As he excused himself and started heading back to his quiet corner- his eyes automatically tried to spot a mop of raven hair- he had a feeling that he had landed himself a place on Jason Grace’s hit list.

-//-//-

For some reason, he was quite nervous as he headed for Jason and Nico’s apartment that night.

It made little sense. It was hardly a date after all. It was an attempt at helping Nico sort through his issues. It was horrible of his mind to conjure fantasies about how Nico would confess his feelings for Will. He would be sleepy and vulnerable, snuggled into his side as they watched some trashy movie, as he whispered his confession. Then his friends would give their blessings-

Will shook his head like a dog shaking off rain drops. He was not supposed to be thinking about this. This night was about Nico, not him.

‘Uh, are you okay?’

Will yelped in alarm. The door in front of him had abruptly swung open and Nico had witnessed him muttering and shaking his head to himself. The judgemental look the other shot his way made Will flush in embarrassment.

‘Uh, yeah, just a little buzzing in my... ears,’ he replied lamely.

Nico quirked an eyebrow. ‘Right, sure.’ The door was opened wider. ‘Come on in, then.’

As he found out soon enough, these people took their movie nights quite seriously. His eyes widened at the heaps of pillows and blankets strewn across the floor in front of the television, the table heaving under the weight of various snacks placed upon it and the board games stacked neatly in one corner. It was a scene of chaos. Leo and Piper were in the kitchen, baking cookies and supervising in order to prevent any fires, respectively. Jason and Frank were arguing about which movie to watch first. Percy was picking out blue M&Ms from a bowl on the snack table while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

‘Wow,’ he said faintly.

Nico chuckled. ‘They can all be a little overwhelming at times but they mean well.’

Already, Nico was looking better. In the soft lighting of the apartment, the purple-blue bruises under his eyes were thrown into sharp relief. But his expression was relaxed and fondly exasperated as Hazel shrieked and attacked Reyna with a pillow. A pillow fight soon ensued between the two. And it got even better when the Monopoly board was pulled out and they gathered around it, cracking their knuckles and rolling up their sleeves. There was a competitive fire in Nico’s charcoal eyes and his mouth curled into a smirk that did funny things to Will’s stomach.

However, the best part of the night was when the others left somewhere at one in the morning and it was just the five of them in the apartment- Nico, Will, Jason, Reyna and Hazel- and they talked and talked until their throats were sore and they knew they would regret it in the morning during the rehearsal but right now they did not care. Nico explained what had happened during the so-called date with Nakamura.

‘I don’t know why I’m freaking out about this so much,’ he admitted. ‘I mean, he didn’t do much of anything. I got away in time. And afterwards, he wanted to help. Maybe he felt guilty?’

‘It does _not_ excuse him in any way,’ Will said firmly.

‘And Nico, that line of thinking is wrong,’ Hazel added gently. She was curled on one side of her brother, her head on his shoulder. ‘You had every right to freak out. He invaded your space without your permission, made you feel uncomfortable. He tried to _blackmail_ you. That is never okay.’

‘No matter how guilty he may feel afterwards,’ Reyna said.

‘I still vote we should beat him up,’ muttered Jason.

Nico snorted. He pressed his hands to his eyes and as he pulled them away, they all pretended not to notice that the fingertips were wet with tears. ‘Like you beat up that guy in high school, what’s-his-name Bruce?’

Jason grinned. ‘Damn right. I broke his nose, you know,’ he added, for Will’s benefit. ‘He seemed to think it was funny pushing smaller boys into lockers.’

Will laughed quietly but resolved to never ever get on Jason’s bad side.

 Nico was leaning against him, a solid line of heat from his shoulders to his calf. Inky strands of hair spilled over Will’s collarbone and he felt like his chest was expanding so much that his ribs seemed unable to hold it.

He felt more content than he ever had.

And of course, that was when everything went wrong.

-//-//-

_‘What?’_

His vision is tunnelling and his voice is barely more than a rasp. The fear is acid in his, bubbling and burning through his walls. He can barely think- his thoughts are fragments of string blown away by the wind.

‘I am sorry, Mr. Solace,’ the surgeon’s cool voice has an undercurrent of sympathy at his obviously distressed state, even through tinny speakers and miles and miles of phone cables. ‘But there is no other option. The tumour has now started blocking her bile duct, I’m afraid. She experienced extreme abdominal pain and vomited blood this morning. We are prepping her for surgery now.’

His mother’s condition had worsened and she had not uttered a single word about it. The shame is suffocating him.

‘I- I see,’ he responded dazedly. He has not received his first pay check yet and the savings will not be enough.

As though sensing his thoughts, the surgeon, who had introduced himself as Dr. Jonathan earlier, reassures him, ‘Money is not an issue. Saving Mrs. Solace is our top priority at the moment. Billing matters will be discussed later.’

_Saving_ his mother, he had said.

His mother could _die_. Will had to suppress the sudden urge to throw up. Instead he informed the man he would be there as soon as possible and hung up.

‘Will?’ Nico’s voice shattered his thoughts. The familiar low-pitched voice was warm with concern and it immediately settled his racing mind.

Will turned to him. ‘My mother collapsed today. The tumour has started blocking her bile duct. They are operating on her now.’

‘Oh, Will,’ Nico murmured. He put a hand on his arm. The touch was grounding, soothing. ‘What do you need me to do?’

Will smiled weakly. ‘Nothing much. I just need to talk to Reyna and Annabeth, I know we were in the middle of a rehearsal right now but-‘

‘But this is important,’ Nico finished for him. ‘Don’t worry, they’ll understand.’

Will nodded, already chanting a litany of _it will be alright_ in his head. This day was coming sooner or later. This sudden announcement had thrown him for a loop and the spread of tumour and increased risk of it becoming malignant had made odds of success less but it would be alright.

It was not surprising at this point how Nico’s presence made everything better.

‘Tell you what,’ said Nico abruptly. ‘Why don’t you go home and pack up? You’ll need to take a few days off and stay with your mother. In the meantime, I’ll talk to Reyna and Annabeth for you and then I can drive you to the hospital.’

‘What- Nico, no-‘ Will protested. ‘I can’t ask you to do so much for me.’

‘You are not asking anything of me,’ Nico said evenly. ‘I am doing this of my own accord. Now, go.’

‘But the rehearsals-‘

‘They’ll have to be suspended for today but I’ll be here tomorrow and we can go over the scenes which don’t have you in it. Your acting is flawless anyway.’

Even amidst all the turmoil in his heart, the compliment did not fail to make his flush. He knew, coming from Nico, it was high praise. The boy never said anything he did not mean.

‘Thank you, Nico,’ he said softly. It earned him a bright smile in response and God, but he was gone on this boy.

He immediately rushed home and threw together some things in his duffel bag, texting Lou Ellen and Cecil about this new development. Their responses were instantaneous, offering support and expressing well wishes to his mother. It made him smile.

Nico was waiting for him outside his apartment when he stepped out and he barely had time to blink at the boy’s promptness when Nico honked impatiently and Will hopped into the car. They peeled away from the curb at breakneck speed. Will held on for dear life, muttering prayers under his breath and worrying about his mother at the same time. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later.

He spent the next few hours in the waiting room. It was an agonising experience. He had had barely made it in time to speak to the surgeon before the operation began and the man had been honest and to-the-point about the procedure and chances of recovery.

The numbers were not very reassuring.

Will could not lose his mother. He would not survive it. She meant _everything_ to him.

Quite frequently, he had to stifle the urge to vomit. Fear was an ever-present churning in his stomach.

But Nico remained stoutly by his side. He did not complain, he did not ask unnecessary questions, only offered unconditional support. Perhaps the situation was messing with his mind and making him more sentimental than usual, but Will felt like Nico was the anchor that held him down at sea, prevented him from being cast adrift.

‘Will, you need to eat something,’ Nico spoke after a long while.

He shook his head stubbornly. He was jittery and his leg kept bouncing. What was Nico suggesting? He could not leave, not even for a few minutes. The doctors could be out any moment. He needed to stay here. It was the least he could do after being absent from his mother’s side for so long.

It was all he could do now.

 ‘Will.’ A hand was placed on his knee, keeping it firmly in place. ‘The surgery won’t end for at least another hour or so. Go to the cafeteria and eat something. I’ll call you if anything comes up, okay?’

Nico seemed so earnest. Will found that he could not refuse, he could never deny Nico anything. And he _was_ starving. So he nodded and left. He grabbed a sandwich and a cup of watery coffee and was back in the waiting room in ten minutes.

He stopped in the doorway.

The waiting room was deserted except for the two of them. Nico seemed to have dozed off in the few minutes Will was gone, his head against the wall in an awkward manner, boots off and feet curled underneath him. It must have been murder on his back, sitting in those rickety plastic chairs and yet, Nico had not uttered a single complaint. Will felt the love overflowing in his heart and his eyes raced over the figure, trying to chronicle every facet of the pale face, every freckle and tiny snore and bony knuckle.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the room. Nico jerked awake, adorably drowsy and bewildered. Dr. Jonathan appeared.

For a moment, his face was austere and the ground dropped out from under Will’s feet. But then the surgeon smiled and said, ‘It went well. She will recover nicely.’

The relief was over whelming. Will gasped and sunk into a chair. Dr. Jonathan accorded him a moment, then said briskly, ‘There will be a follow-up operation of course. We had to wait so long for the stomach infection to clear that the tumour spread quite a bit. However, the chances of success are high.’

‘Oh my God,’ Will said hoarsely. ‘Oh my God, _what_.’

Nico laughed and rubbed his back. ‘It’s okay, she’s okay, she’s _okay_.’

‘Can I see her?’ he croaked. His thoughts were too scrambled to form coherent sentences but he managed to ask the question.

‘Yes, of course. Mind you, she is on powerful painkillers so she may not be completely lucid. But you can visit her.’

Will nodded shakily. He looked at Nico, who made a shooing gesture and mouthed ‘go on’. 

With a wide grin splitting his face, he followed the surgeon to his mother’s waiting room.

-//-//-

Nico was waiting where he had left him when Will came out an hour later. His mother had drifted off only fifteen minutes into her (rather hilarious) conversation with Will, the morphine apparently being very strong. Will had remained by her side for another forty-five minutes, clutching her hand and valiantly fighting back tears.

But the moment he spotted Nico, looking anxious and fidgety, in the waiting room, the dam broke. His eyes stung. It did not help that Nico simply opened his arms and murmured, ‘Come here, sunshine.’

The next second, he had thrown himself into Nico’s arms and was crying his heart out. They were big, ugly sobs that wracked his entire frame and he was pretty certain that he was leaving snot smears on Nico’s shirt. It was all too much. He felt like his chest was cracking open and his heart was spilling out because it could not contain the well of emotions inside him- fear, relief, happiness and extreme exhaustion due to everything he had been through in the past few months.

Later on, he would be mortified at the way he acted in front of his crush but right now, he did not care. He cried and cried and cried and let Nico’s deep voice and the musky pine scent of his cologne keep the world at bay.

-//-//-

‘You’ll leave tonight?’

Will’s voice was plaintive and muffled from where he had buried his face in Nico’s shirt. They were now on the couch in Will’s childhood home, surrounded by blankets and mugs of hot chocolate. He was wrapped around Nico like a limpet and a part of him was embarrassed at his clingy display but a larger part was too tired to care at the moment.

Of course, it helped that Nico did not object to it. In fact, he was running his fingers though his untidy mop of golden hair.

‘Yeah,’ Nico whispered. ‘Reyna gave you a few days off, not me.’

Will peered up at him. Nico offered a small smile.

‘I wish you could stay,’ Will murmured. He was wrung-out. There was no filter anymore. ‘You make it easier.’

‘I wish I could stay too.’

They were quiet for some time.

‘Nico?’

‘Hm?’

‘Can you tell me about your mother? And Bianca?’

The body underneath him stiffened. Will heard his heartbeat quicken from where his head was pillowed on Nico’s chest. He could feel Nico retreating, as though it was a physical reaction even though Nico had not moved.

‘Nico, please,’ Will whispered. He reached a hand out and took Nico’s wrist. It was so slender, as though it could break if he gripped too hard, and he could see the blue veins criss-crossing underneath the pale skin. ‘I want to be there for you like you have been for me.’

Nico took a deep shuddering breath. ‘My mother died when I was young, couldn’t have been more than six or seven. I can barely remember her. All I have left of her is my love of cooking and baking.’

Will held him tighter. The grief is rolling off of Nico in waves and yet, Nico’s voice is steady and warm with fond memories. He is healing. However, when he spoke next, the tension returned to his frame.

‘Bianca died a few years later when I was ten years old. She was twelve. It was- it was a car accident. A drunk driver drove off the road and hit her when she and I were walking home from school one day.’

‘Oh, Nico,’ Will whispered.

‘I still dream about it,’ Nico rasped. He was trembling like a leaf. Will sat up immediately and crushed him to his chest. Nico clutched at him as if he was sinking, drowning in the tide of his own memories, and Will was his only lifeline.

They held each other for a long time, rocking gently and murmuring platitudes. It was easier, so much easier, when one was not alone. It made the dreary days brighter, he darkness not so dark anymore.

Will looked down at the boy in his arms, memorised the curve of his legs and his throat, the feeling of loving and of being loved. He decided then and there that he could not do it. He could not hide his feelings. He could not be satisfied with only being Nico’s friend. He was so, so in love with him that it hurt in the best way possible. He had decided it.

He would confess to Nico.

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtain falls.

He woke to the heavenly aroma of pancakes and coffee permeating the air.

Will stumbled out of bed, groggy and light-headed, having stayed up late at the hospital the previous night. He showered and cleaned up quickly, all the while his stomach grumbling in protest and his mouth watering at the thought of being served a breakfast that was not cold pop-tarts or soggy cereal. And indeed, a treat waited for him when he stepped into the kitchen at least.

And he was not necessarily talking about the breakfast either.

‘Good morning,’ Nico said, not turning around from where he was frying bacon at the stove. However, the smile was apparent in his tone.

Will’s mind was taking longer than normal in booting up. The scene seemed so blissfully domestic and he was once again struck with the feeling that the other boy _belonged_ here, in his life, in his home. Nico was dressed in a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts, appearing almost ethereal in the cold mid-winter morning sun.

‘Uh, yeah,’ Will stuttered. ‘I mean, good morning.’

God, he was embarrassing. Luckily, Nico only snorted faintly and served up the bacon along with the pancakes and eggs.

‘Eat up.’

Will had been moving to and fro between the hospital and the theatre for the past few days. Nico often drove him, despite his vehement protests. Last night had been the first time he had spent the night, being far too knackered to drive back.

Today was the day.

‘Are you nervous?’ Nico asked quietly, sipping his coffee.

Was he?

Yes, it churned and roiled in his stomach, crackled like electricity in his veins- but it was not for the reason Nico seemed to think it was. Will was not anxious because of the play’s opening that night. No, it seemed natural, almost effortless. It was what they had been working for, for the past few weeks. It was enthralling, exhilarating. Despite it being his first time, he was not afraid of going onstage.

He was nervous for an entirely different reason.

Will looked across the table at Nico. The other boy was ferociously attacking the bacon- he noticed they were slightly burned and very crispy, just how Nico seemed to like it- and clutched his cup of coffee like it was the only thing keeping it sane. His nose was wrinkled in that way, just so, and Will was reminded strongly of why he was doing this. No matter how frightening it was, it was worth it.

Nico was worth it.

‘Nah, I think I’ll be okay,’ he replied with a teasing grin. ‘Why, are _you_?’

Nico snorted again, resembling a bull just before it charged the matador.

‘You wish, sunshine.’

-//-//-

The scene right before they went opened was unlike anything Will had ever seen before. Their high-school renditions of old Shakespeare classics, with rickety cardboard props and poor stage lighting, could not possibly compare.

He stood amidst the tumultuous tides, watching in bemusement the tempest that was Annabeth Chase when she was stressed. She marched up and down with a clipboard in her hand, yelling at people to find their cues and adjust positions.

‘Percy, I swear to God, if you don’t put that down- no, Leo, you turn on the lights when Frank says fondue, _not_ when he says crème pie! Argh, you would think this is the first time they are doing this,’ she fumed.

Will laughed lightly.

Rachel was making last minute adjustments to one of the lockers whose paint seemed to have been scratched; Cecil and the Stolls were making mischief as usual while Piper threatened, very loudly and very colourfully, for them to return the hair clip that was an essential part of her apparel; Lou Ellen was berating Nico, yet again, for messing up his makeup. He was scowling heavily. However, the moment his gaze jumped around and locked eyes with Will, his entire expression seemed to soften.

Will’s heart fluttered in his throat. He approached the other boy and murmured, ‘Hey, stranger.’

Nico smiled shyly. ‘Hey, yourself.’ And then: ‘Would you mind very much if I murdered Lou Ellen right now? You could always find a new best friend.’

The surprised a laugh out of him. His nerves settled a little. ‘Be my guest. Your friends seemed to have adopted me into your group anyway.’

Nico ducked his head. His lashes swept over the curve of his cheekbones. ‘Yeah, about that... we’ll be having a little after-party of our own after this. Do you- maybe- want to come with?’

Will smiled. ‘I’d love to.’

There was a pause, though it was not awkward. Nico was a reticent person by nature and Will found that the silences between them were always pleasant. This time, however, the pause only served to make him fidget.

‘Listen,’ he blurted out. Nico looked up in surprise. ‘There’s, uh, there’s something I need to show you.’

‘O-okay?’ Nico glanced over his shoulder at Reyna who stood to the side, cutting an austere figure in a deep burgundy suit, and Annabeth who was dragging Percy by the ear while Jason and Leo guffawed. ‘We’d better hurry though or Annabeth might just kill us, never mind that we are the main characters.’

Will took his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and gently lead the boy to the room backstage. They picked their way through the mess. Julia yelled, ‘We need a white sheet for Act Three Scene Five, where the hell is it?’

‘Here.’

At one of the dressing tables in the corner was a large beautiful bouquet, filled to bursting with colors and shapes of all sizes, a firework of lilacs and cerulean and creamy white. Nico’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ and he approached hesitantly. A card tucked within the lush green leaves read in flowing script:

_For Death Boy_

There is yet another silence between them, this one deafening, even though the world is chaotic around them right now. But he barely registers it- not even when someone bumps into him and apologises. His eyes are for Nico alone. He watched raptly as a rosy tint rose to the tip of his ears and when Nico finally turned around, his eyes were wet.

The ground fell out from under his feet.

‘Nico?’ Will inquired uncertainly. He had imagined being rejected but he had never thought Nico would hate the gift so much that-

His thoughts were completely derailed when Nico, without any warning, flung himself at him. Will stumbled back but caught him around the waist. His large hands almost completely encircled the slender hips.

‘Thank you,’ murmured Nico, his voice muffled. ‘I- I’ve never received flowers before.’

‘Never?’

Nico laughed softly and pulled back slightly to look at him. His eyes shone- though not with tears this time- as though galaxies swirled within the dark depths.

‘Well, not from anyone who isn’t family or Reyna,’ he admitted. His hands reached out, trembling slightly, and cupped Will’s jaw. ‘It- it’s different when they are from someone you-‘

He froze. His eyes were wide. But Will tightened his arms around him before he could retract himself.

‘Someone you...?’

His heart felt like it was attempting to burst free from his ribcage. He felt like a man who had found an oasis in the desert, who had found salvation when he thought all was lost, a man who had finally- _finally_ \- returned home after being lost at sea. He could guess where this was going and it left him breathless. But he wanted to hear it from Nico himself.

‘Someone you... like.’ Nico took a deep shuddering breath. A hand curled loosely in the front of Will’s shirt. ‘I- I really like you, Will, and I don’t want this to be just an act. I want this to be _real_. Reyna will probably ask us to drop the act, fake a bad break-up, after the play but I-‘

Will laughed breathlessly and buried his face in the other’s neck. The intoxicating scent of that pine-scented clone and apples and cinnamon and something that was deeply, uniquely Nico pervaded his senses. He felt like he was floating.

‘I want it to be real too,’ he murmured. He grinned against Nico’s skin so wide he felt his jaw might crack. ‘So let’s make it real. We won’t break-up.’

When he looked back up, Nico’s eyes had darkened to the depths of a well, looking at him as though he had hung the moons and stars. He licked his lips almost unconsciously.

‘Nico,’ he said hoarsely. ‘Can I kiss-?’

The rest of the sentence was lost in the other’s mouth as Nico pressed them together. Kissing Nico was not fireworks- it was entire earthquakes and tsunamis that swept him off his feet, left him feeling giddy and light headed. It felt like his chest was cracking open and all the love and joy was pouring out of him. He touched the dimple at Nico’s spine and the boy arched against him and curled his fingers in Will’s hair, spun golden just for this moment.

A throat cleared loudly.

They sprang apart. Jason stood some ways off, his arms crossed and glaring at Will with an expression that was a balanced cocktail mix of anger and over protectiveness. Will imagined a shovel talk or two in his immediate future.

‘Jason, I, uh, it’s not what it looks like-‘ Nico spluttered. His entire face was flushed and he could barely keep his eyes off Will.

‘The show is about to start,’ Jason interrupted him. ‘Come on, Nico. Will, I believe your position is on the other side of the stage.’

Will nodded quickly and scrambled to get away. He could not keep himself from looking back, however, and found Nico doing the same as he followed Jason to his own position. His heart tripped on itself when the smaller boy shot him a blinding grin before turning around.

This was the best night of his life and it had barely even started.

-//-//-

It went off without a hitch.

Will supposed that the famous stage saying that if the dress rehearsals went poorly, the actual show would be a success had some modicum of truth after all. Their dress rehearsal two days ago had actually ended in the left wing being set alight by Leo and Hazel accidentally stepping on the train of Drew’s dress and ripping it up and the latter girl storming off the stage in tears. Annabeth had been seriously considering mass murder and Percy barely held her back.

But here, now, they were flawless. They received their cues and acted accordingly, they were passion and freedom all rolled into compact bodies, their gestures immaculate, their expressions carefully cultivated. Piper’s singing caused many to shed a tear; Frank was as loveable as in real life and he could see a few women hiding their faces in handkerchiefs when his character was shot; there was swooning when Jason stepped onstage. Their audience was enraptured.

But none was more so than Will himself. He could not keep his eyes off of Nico. Perhaps it was his biased opinion but he thought that the Italian was the best of them all. He was predatory grace, he was wicked smirks, he was the confidence and vulnerability of his character. He moved in tandem with Will and their romance was magical and their new-found relationship only made it seem more real.

 _Shot In The Dark_ was a powerful story about a sniper that fell in love with his target- the son of a famed scientist working for the government- and how a ragtag team involving a two rogue Special Services agents, a pastry chef, a school girl and an enigmatic daughter of an ambassador helped them escape to a life filled with peace. But personally, Will felt that it was neither the writing nor the dialogue- no matter how good- that brought the play to life. It was the actors. It was their fervour, their feeling of love and family that bound them together.

And now he was part of this family.

‘Good?’ Nico murmured to him when they danced together in that infamous ballroom scene. It was everything he had imagined it to be- and more. Because this time, Nico danced with him willingly, looking up at him through his lashes, almost bashful.

Will smiled back at him. ‘I’m great.’

And he had never meant it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! And that's a wrap, folks! This has been an incredible journey and I can't thank you all enough for your love and support. Until next time. <3


End file.
